Equilibrio
by HanaBerrry
Summary: La "Guerra de los Mil Años" contra Yhwach ha terminado, y el equilibrio de energía entre los dos mundos se ha desestabilizado por lo que Ichigo y Rukia se ven separados. Cuando finalmente se reencuentran, todo ha cambiado, el tiempo ha seguido pasando y ahora intentarán adaptarse a los nuevos acontecimientos. ¿Serán capaces de enfrentar aquello que pasó durante la guerra?
1. Capítulo 1:Ocho años

**Equilibrio**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 _"Ocho años"_

* * *

– _Supongo que esto es una despedida…otra vez._

 _De los labios amargamente sonrientes de una mujer de cabello azabache escapó susurro serio y tajante, pero fácil de escuchar debido a la pequeña distancia que había entre ambos._

 _– Lo haces sonar como si no nos fuéramos a volver a ver nunca más, enana._

 _A pesar de aquel adjetivo que siempre utilizaba para molestarla, esta vez no había obtenido la reacción típica que la chica solía hacer. En vez de regañarlo por ello, o simplemente golpearlo, tan sólo se limitó a suspirar y mirar hacia otro lado._

– _¿Acaso no es así?_

 _Y más silencio._

–…– _el chico continuó mirándola con algo de tristeza y su ceño fruncido, a pesar de que ella miraba seria hacia su derecha. – Podremos vernos cuando pase un tiempo…_

 _Ella le devolvió la mirada frunciendo su ceño de igual manera, desesperada por la ingenua forma de pensar de su compañero._

– _¿En algún tiempo? – repitió irónica. – Por Dios, Ichigo, tú escuchaste tan bien como yo a Ukitake ¡El proceso puede durar como mínimo cinco años! – súbitamente se calmó, y suspiró con tristeza. – Y eso sólo si tenemos suerte…_

 _Tras la ardua batalla en la que consiguieron derrotar a Yhwach y sus súbditos, la Sociedad de Almas había quedado destrozada, muchos habían muerto y los que habían sobrevivido estaban heridos de mayor o menor gravedad. De hecho, ambos muchachos tenían vendas para algunas heridas que habían sufrido en la guerra. Sin embargo, el punto crucial de esta situación, fue la manera en la que el equilibrio espiritual entre ambos mundos se había desestabilizado._

 _Debido a dicho equilibrio, la Sociedad de Almas tuvo que tomar la decisión de cerrar el Senkaimon indefinidamente hasta que la situación se estabilizase, usándolo únicamente bajo estricta emergencia. Por eso, destinaron a varios grupos de shinigamis al mundo humano para controlar la aparición de Hollows allí, bajo el mando de Urahara, y después de eso, sólo las mariposas infernales podrían cruzar la puerta entre los dos mundos._

 _Esto significaba que Rukia debía permanecer con su escuadrón ya que Ukitake estaba demasiado débil para ocuparse de todo el proceso de regeneración del Seireitei, mientras que a Ichigo le pusieron en la dura situación de elegir entre quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas o volver al mundo de los vivos. El joven de diecisiete años jamás había tenido que tomar una decisión tan difícil, ya que durante la guerra cosas importantes pasaron que ahora le hacían estar en una encrucijada._

– _Cinco años no son tantos._

– _Te dije que cinco años sería si tuviésemos suerte, idiota. – ambos se miraron con un deje de tristeza y enfado en sus ojos. –Tanto podría ser cinco, como cincuenta…_

 _Ambos volvieron a retirar sus miradas, clavándolas en el suelo y sintiendo como algo en el pecho empezaba a apretar._

– _Ven conmigo…_

 _Rukia alzó sorprendida la mirada ante la propuesta de Ichigo, pero su ceño seguía fruncido. Sus ojos ambarinos la retaban firmes y tristes, lo que hizo que ella se tranquilizase un poco antes de contestarle con voz suave y seria._

– _Sabes bien que no puedo, me necesitan aquí… – miró a su alrededor con tristeza. – Mira como ha acabado el Seireitei…está…está destrozado…– volvió a fijar sus ojos violetas en los de Ichigo. – No puedo abandonarlos ahora…_

 _El shinigami sustituto se estaba desesperando cada vez más al no encontrar la solución, pero por fuera sólo manifestaba seriedad y un ceño constantemente fruncido._

– _Yo...podría quedarm-_

– _No. – cortó tajante lo que Ichigo iba a decir, y lo miró enojada. – Tú tienes que volver a_ _ **tu**_ _mundo._

" _Tu mundo"_

 _Aquello fue como una bofetada para el chico. Sabía que ambos eran de mundos diferentes, pero que el pudiese cruzar de uno a otro, no significaba que perteneciese al mismo lugar que Rukia. Sin embargo, aquello nunca le había importado, ya que siempre que quisiera podía cruzar el Senkaimon, pero ahora, y durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo, no podría volver a hacerlo…y ella lo empujaba a quedarse en Karakura._

– _Rukia, yo…puedo esperar…_

– _Ichigo. – no le dejó hablar más, y lo miró decidida, con gesto enojado pero mirada triste. – Tienes diecisiete años…– le recordó. – Tienes una vida por delante, tienes una familia, amigos, estudios, cosas por hacer…_

" _Pero no te tendré a ti…"_

 _Los ojos de Ichigo le decían a Rukia aquello que estaba callando, sin rastro de su ceño fruncido y con una mirada que le partió el corazón a la mujer de cabello negro. La misma mirada que le dio aquella vez que el perdió sus poderes por primera vez. Cortó el contacto visual antes de sentirse peor aún._

– _Debes hacerlo, Ichigo…_

 _Se quedaron en silencio, sin decirse nada, mirando el suelo sin atreverse a levantar las miradas de nuevo. Por un momento Ichigo sintió que ya había vivido esta misma situación, sólo que Rukia empezaba a desaparecer en aquel entonces. Aunque parándose a pensarlo, ahora también desaparecería…solo que de distinta forma._

 _A lo lejos empezaron a aparecer los shinigamis que iban a permanecer en el mundo de los vivos hasta que el equilibrio volviese a la normalidad, iban en dirección al Senkaimon, justo donde se encontraban Ichigo y Rukia. Era la hora, ambos lo sabían y trataron de mantener la mirada de nuevo._

– _Es la hora…_

– _Sí…– el pelinaranjo esbozó una amarga sonrisa que ella correspondió._

– _Cuídate mucho, ¿de acuerdo? – los ojos de Rukia brillaban, pero ella nunca lloraría. – No seas demasiado idiota._

– _Y tú no seas demasiado gruñona._

 _Ambos rieron levemente y aquellos shinigamis que venían a lo lejos ya estaban empezando a pasar por el Senkaimon. Ambos volvieron a ponerse serios…quizá más tristes que serios. Otra vez esa amarga sensación que ya habían pasado varias veces._

– _Adiós Ichigo… – no podía seguir mirándolo._

– _Adiós, Rukia…_

 _La observó unos segundos antes de tomar aire y darse la vuelta hacía la puerta en la que Ukitake estaba despidiendo a todos los que iban a cruzar por última vez. Sentía que estaba perdiendo algo indispensable de su ser, sentía un hueco en su interior que sólo le apretaba el pecho. Sólo quería que el tiempo pasara rápido y ese maldito equilibrio se arreglase. Empezó a sentir frio…_

 _Hasta que sintió una gran calidez seguida de un escalofrío procedente de su mano. Se paró en seco, sorprendido, sabía bien quién era y eso fue lo que más le sorprendió. No se giró, sabía que ninguno de los dos quería eso, así que tan sólo se limitó a sentir el tacto de Rukia una última vez._

– _Lo siento…_

 _Y tras esa disculpa, sus manos se fueron separando lentamente mientras Ichigo avanzaba sin mirar atrás hasta aquella puerta que le devolvería a su mundo. Pasó al lado de Ukitake, quien sonrió amargamente y cerró los ojos con tristeza. No hicieron falta más palabras y despedidas por parte de nadie, ya tuvo suficiente. Mientras se adentraba en el Senkaimon luchaba por no volver la vista y verla, pero sus ganas de hacerlo eran superiores a su voluntad, y levemente giró la cabeza de soslayo…_

 _Pero ya no estaba…_

 **oOo**

La noche ya se cernía sobre todo Karakura, no había gente en las calles y casi todas las luces de las casas estaban apagadas. Era una noche tranquila, sin ningún problema y desde hacía varios meses, la cantidad de Hollows en la zona había disminuido considerablemente. Un shinigami de unos veinticinco años aproximadamente, saltaba de tejado en tejado haciendo su ronda de guardia.

No había trabajo, más que un par de Hollows fáciles que no tardaron más de una estocada en desaparecer. Ichigo continuó de tejado en tejado, hasta que se posó en un alto poste de luz y observó la inmensidad de su ciudad natal. La noche era fresca y relajante, pero a él le parecía de lo más aburrida.

Ya pasaron ocho años desde que el Senkaimon fue sellado, y todavía parecía ser que no se había equilibrado la energía espiritual de ambos mundos. Ya ni se preocupaba por ello. Volvió a saltar hasta el tejado de una tienda de alimentación y apoyó su zanpakuto en el suelo, para sostenerse a modo de bastón.

De vez en cuando iba a la tienda de Urahara, esperando encontrarse con la buena noticia de que ya todo se había estabilizado, pero tiempo después perdió la esperanza. Lo único que sabía es que el Seireitei consiguió recuperarse y volver a la normalidad, pero de Rukia no sabía más que seguía siendo la sustituta del Capitán Ukitake. Rechistó molesto por aquel recuerdo.

La maldita mujer no le mandó ningún mensaje en aquellas mariposas infernales, ni una sola vez. Sintió rabia por un momento, pero no le quiso dar más vueltas a aquel hecho. El continuó su vida, se graduó y entró a la universidad de medicina, para tras graduarse trabajar en la clínica de su padre. Toda una vida normal, la vida que supuestamente siempre quiso tener pero que ahora le parecía de lo más aburrida. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando hacía su trabajo de shinigami sustituto, cosa que le hacía sentir mejor.

Ya deberían ser las tres de la mañana, así que decidió volver a su apartamento ya que se cruzó con otro shinigami haciendo guardia, por lo que la zona no quedaría desprotegida. De tejado en tejado, y usando el shunpo, llegó a su casa en pocos minutos, entrando por la ventana que dejó abierta. Vio su cuerpo tumbado en la cama y se introdujo en él. Cuando se levantó, quedó observando su cuarto, a oscuras y sin Orihime en la cama.

Esto le extrañó, ya que a esas horas ella siempre solía estar durmiendo. Y sí, Ichigo había empezado una relación con la joven no hacía muchos meses para sorpresa de todos. Ellos siempre fueron amigos, Ichigo siempre tuvo cariño por ella y ella…era más que evidente que estaba enamorada de él. Tras mucho tiempo insistiendo, Ichigo accedió a tener una relación con ella. Quizá fue por aburrimiento, por soledad…era algo que ni el mismo sabía.

– ¿Inoue?

Salió de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo, ya que vio luz en el salón.

– ¡Estoy en el salón, Kurosaki-kun! _–_ la voz de la joven sonaba animada _–_ Tenemos visita.

¿Visita a estas horas? Eso era bastante raro. Con el ceño fruncido y extrañado, Ichigo abrió la puerta del salón y se encontró con el siempre animado Urahara sentado en el suelo con Orihime en frente. Suspiró y se relajó al ver que tan sólo era aquel tendero, pero se intrigó por saber qué es lo que hacía allí.

–Ah, sólo eres tu _–_ musitó acercándose a ellos y sentándose sobre su cojín.

– Pareces decepcionado, Kurosaki-san, ¿esperabas a alguien más? _–_ siempre con su tono divertido y ese abanico tapando su boca.

– Ya, suéltalo, ¿qué ocurre? _–_ al chico de los ojos ambarinos no le gustaban los rodeos, y Urahara siempre conseguía desesperarle.

– El Senkaimon ya ha sido abierto.

La respuesta fue en un tono serio y tajante, dejando a todos en la sala sorprendidos y mirando fijamente al tendero. Nadie reaccionó, el que menos Ichigo, que no sabía que pensar, hasta que Orihime habló contenta.

– ¡Esa es una gran noticia, Urahara-san! _–_ sonreía sinceramente mientras tocaba el brazo de Ichigo. _–_ ¿Nee, Kurosaki-kun?

Pero este ni se inmutó, y con el mismo semblante serio preguntó a Urahara.

– ¿Desde cuándo sabías que iba a pasar?

– Hace un par de meses. En la Sociedad de Almas estuvieron trabajando junto con el escuadrón de investigación para tratar de acelerar el proceso de estabilización. _–_ habló con tranquilidad y animado. _–_ Yo ayudé en lo que me fue posible, y ya obtuvimos resultados. El Senkaimon podrá volver a ser utilizado con normalidad poco a poco.

– Ya veo.

Ichigo se mantuvo impasible, pero por dentro estaba pensativo.

– ¿Podremos ir mañana al Seireitei, Urahara-san? Me muero de ganas de ver a todos.

– Por supuesto, Inoue, pueden venir cuando quieran.

Ichigo se levantó dispuesto a irse de la sala, lo que alarmó a los demás.

– Kurosaki-kun, ¿ocurre algo?

– Si alguien de allá quiere verme, que vengan ellos.

Y sin decir más se fue a su habitación a dormir, dejando a Urahara e Inoue mirándose apenados por la situación.

 **oOo**

– ¿Vas a salir hoy también?

Ichigo estaba terminando de lavar los platos de la cena, cuando la pregunta de Orihime le sacó de sus pensamientos. El tan sólo asintió con la cabeza, aclarando el último plato y dejándolo en el armario. La muchacha lo observaba preocupada desde la silla, por lo que se levantó y se acercó a él suavemente.

– Kurosaki-kun, ¿estás bien?

El joven shinigami la miró tranquilo, secándose las manos con un trapo.

– Sí, ¿por qué?

– No entiendo por qué aún no vamos al Seireitei…– miró apenada al suelo – Han pasado 3 días desde que Urahara-san nos dio la noticia. – alzó su mirada con la de él. – ¿Acaso no tienes ganas de ver a Renji, Matsumoto, Ikkaku…Rukia…?

El nombre de la morena lo susurró con algo de tristeza, pues ella sabía ese pequeño secreto que pasó durante la guerra, aunque Ichigo desconociese que Orihime era consciente de aquello. Sin embargo, también quería ver a su gran amiga, la extrañaba y apreciaba muchísimo, y sabía que Ichigo sentía lo mismo.

– Estoy ocupado aquí, Orihime. –contestó tajante mientras se iba a la habitación para comenzar su guardia. – Si quieren algo, serán bien recibidos.

La joven se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba con tristeza y preocupación. Sabía que después de todos los sucesos de la guerra y al ser separado de la Sociedad de Almas, Ichigo se había vuelto más huraño de lo que ya era, pero creyó que la noticia de que el Senkaimon fuese re abierto le alegraría. Pero no fue así.

¿Acaso estaba enfadado con el Seireitei?

 **oOo**

En lo que llevaba de noche, habían aparecido tres Hollows, todos bastante débiles excepto uno que parecía algo más fuerte. Había sentido la presencia de otro unas calles más abajo, por lo que el pelinaranja se dirigió hasta allí. Divisó al monstruo con forma de escorpión y con tranquilidad se dirigió a él para quitárselo de en medio, pero en un segundo sintió una ráfaga veloz de aire pasando por su lado y momentos después, aquel Hollow tenía una brecha en la máscara, comenzando a desaparecer.

Ichigo se quedó atónito sin entender lo que acababa de pasar, hasta que a lo lejos en la oscuridad divisó una figura de quien parecía ser un shinigami envainando su zanpakuto. Frunció el ceño enojado y se acercó más a aquella persona que estaba dándole la espalda. ¿Qué clase de educación tenía al quitarle el Hollow del que se iba a encargar?

– ¡Oe, tú! ¿Quién te pidió ayuda? Yo iba a encargarme de ese Hollow.

Esperó a unos pasos que aquel shinigami diese la cara y contestase, pero estaba siendo totalmente ignorado. Envainó la espada y comenzó a enervarse con aquella persona tan irritante. Se rascó la nuca buscando paciencia, pero todo el mundo sabía que aquello era algo de lo que el joven Kurosaki carecía.

– ¡Hey! ¡Tú, imbéc-!

Y aquel shinigami se dio la vuelta, dejando ver una persona ya conocida por el pelinaranjo. Quedó sorprendido e inmóvil, sin poder pronunciar palabra. Olvidó su ceño fruncido, y su rostro denotaba incredulidad. Habían pasado ocho años, y sin embargo quien tenía ante sus narices seguía igual.

– Rukia…

Musitó con voz suave, a lo que la muchacha respondió en un primer momento con una leve sonrisa. Pero aquella sonrisa duró poco, ya que con rapidez el codo de la morena se clavó en el estómago del chico, sacándole un quejido de dolor y obligándolo a hincarse en el suelo. En esa posición, Rukia aprovechó para posar su pie en la cabellera naranja del chico y empezar a darle golpecitos con él.

– ¿Cómo que imbécil? ¿Quién te has creído para hablarme así? – gritó enojada

– ¡Uggh! ¡Para! – suplicaba el pobre chico tratando de alzar la cabeza

– ¿Y qué tonterías son esas de "si quieren verme, que vengan ellos"? – imitó la morena poniendo voz de idiota y sin dejarle hablar. – Chst…

Rechistó indignada, parando de golpearle y cruzando los brazos mientras esperaba a que el muchacho se incorporase.

– Deberías dejar de darme estas bienvenidas cada vez que nos reencontramos. – ironizó sacudiéndose el polvo y mirándola.

– Sólo cuando dejes de ser tan idiota. – sonrió suavemente.

Ichigo correspondió con una sonrisa de medio lado y desviando la mirada. Sin decir nada más, ambos se pusieron en marcha juntos, pues sintieron la presencia de otro Hollow cerca de dónde se encontraban. Con el shunpo y saltando de tejado en tejado, llegaron rápidamente al lugar.

– De este me ocupo yo esta vez.

Rukia aceptó sin decir nada, y se quedó desde lo alto del tejado observando cómo su viejo amigo, con la gran facilidad de siempre, iba hacia el Hollow y acababa con el rápidamente de una estocada. Esperó a que el muchacho volviese, y cuando ya estaba al lado suyo, se tumbó en el tejado, dejando su zanpakuto al lado.

– Ya veo que no has dejado de hacer tu trabajo de shinigami sustituto. – comentó la morena sentándose a su lado.

– Me relaja, y además me mantiene en forma.

– ¿Y te queda tiempo para trabajar? – lo miró divertida – ¿O acaso sigues aprovechándote de tu padre?

Ichigo le devolvió una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados

– Trabajo en la clínica con él. – volvió a dirigir su mirada al cielo nocturno. – Más bien él se aprovecha de mi…

Rukia rió suavemente, observando al horizonte.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿huh?

– Ocho años… – musitó cerrando los ojos.

– Si… – lo observó detenidamente. Se veía cambiado, más maduro, más serio y físicamente tenía el cabello algo más largo que antes. – Has cambiado mucho, ya no pareces un crio.

El joven de ahora veinticinco años abrió solo un ojo para mirar divertido a la chica.

– Tú no has cambiado nada…sigues igual de enana.

La morena no tardó ni un segundo en golpearle la cabeza. Extrañaban sus absurdas peleas y la manera de molestarse que ambos tenían. Sonrieron al ver que volvían a hacer cosas así después de tantos años, y sintieron nostalgia. Se mantuvieron en silencio, y a pesar de ocho largos años sin saber nada el uno del otro, no lo necesitaban. Sabían disfrutar esos momentos de tranquilidad, y eso era algo que también extrañaron. Pero había algo que a Ichigo le reconcomía por dentro.

– ¿Por qué nunca trataste de comunicarte conmigo? – su pregunta la hizo en un tono serio y firme, sin mirarla pero con sus ojos marrones abiertos.

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Rukia, quien asombrada por lo directo que fue el shinigami sustituto, lo observó fijamente. Finalmente, antes de contestar, suspiró levemente y miró al frente.

– Nadie sabía cuánto tiempo podría pasar hasta que todo se restableciese, y tu debías continuar con tu vida. – sintió la mirada de Ichigo sobre ella, pero continuó. – Yo sólo sería un lastre.

El chico de cabellos naranjas guardó silencio. No quiso continuar la conversación, pues era la respuesta que se esperaba de ella. La conocía muy bien, y a veces era bastante más terca que él. Siguió observándola detenidamente, aunque dijera que no, ella también había cambiado un poco. Su oscuro pelo se veía unos centímetros más largo, pero seguía sin pasar de la barrera que creaban sus hombros. Sin embargo su rostro permanecía igual que lo recordaba.

– Ya debes tener 25 años, ¿cierto? – preguntó al sentirse observada

El muchacho tan sólo hizo un gruñido de afirmación y volvió a mirar al cielo.

– ¿Qué ha sido de Chad? – preguntó curiosa

– Trabaja como entrenador en un gimnasio. – recordó – solemos vernos cuando tenemos algo de tiempo libre.

– La vida del adulto, ¿ah? – ambos sonrieron – ¿Y tus hermanas? Ya deben ser todas unas mujercitas.

– Están casi terminando sus carreras. – la morena escuchó atenta – Yuzu estudia enfermería, así que pronto tendremos más empleados en la clínica. Y Karin, profesorado de gimnasia. Lástima me dan los que sean sus futuros alumnos.

Volvieron a reír.

– No preguntaré por tu padre, pues me imagino que seguirá igual de loco.

– Imaginas bien. – contestó divertido al acordarse de su padre.

– ¿Y qué hay de Orihime?

Ichigo guardó silencio un momento, no estaba seguro de si debía decirle la situación con ella. Tras cavilarlo, decidió hacerlo, no le iba a ocultar nada a Rukia.

– Estudió enfermería en la misma facultad que yo y ahora trabaja en el hospital de la zona.

– Sabía que elegiría estudiar algo así. – la morena esbozó una tierna sonrisa al recordar a su amiga. – Me gustaría mucho verla, ¿dónde vive ahora?

Miró a Ichigo, quien le devolvió la mirada pero esta vez con el rostro serio. Al ver la cara del pelinaranjo, la sonrisa de Rukia desapareció y esperó intrigada una respuesta.

– Vive conmigo.

– Oh…

En un primer momento los ojos violáceos de Rukia se abrieron por la sorpresa, para después relajarse y resignarse, mirando con una amarga sonrisa al suelo. Ichigo se sintió apenado, por lo que se incorporó para dejar de estar tumbado y miró al horizonte.

– Me alegro por ambos. – trató de decir la muchacha con toda la sinceridad posible

– Me dijiste que tenía que continuar mi vida, ¿no?

Aquella frase salió de los labios de Ichigo con algo de rencor, lo que hizo que la morena le mirase fijamente, a pesar de que él no se atrevía a hacerlo. La chica sintió de nuevo esa extraña presión en su pecho, pero suspiró una vez más y sonrió con amargura mientras él se levantaba.

– Sí, tienes razón.

– Lo siento…

La joven imitó a su amigo de cabellos anaranjados y se levantó de igual manera.

– No tienes por qué disculparte, hiciste lo correcto.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

– Hace tiempo que dejé de saber que era lo correcto. – sonrió irónicamente de medio lado y volvió a mirar al frente. No dejó contestar a su compañera. – Pero ya es tarde, ¿tienes dónde quedarte?

– Ah, sí. Urahara me dejó quedarme en su casa. – contestó tranquila. – Mañana me gustaría ver a Orihime, ¿dónde vives?

– Mañana cuando salga de la clínica te paso a buscar donde Urahara, ¿te parece?

– Está bien – esbozó una leve sonrisa y miró a su amigo. – Hasta mañana, Ichigo

– Hasta mañana…– le devolvió una mirada melancólica. – Me alegro de volver a verte, Rukia.

Rukia lo sonrió con algo de tristeza

– Yo también me alegro de volver a verte, Ichigo…

 **oOo**

El joven muchacho llegó a su casa, entrando por la ventana de su apartamento como habituaba a hacer. Era bastante tarde, casi le habían dado las cuatro de la madrugada hablando con Rukia. Orihime se encontraba dormida en su cama, por lo que Ichigo trató de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarla. Se introdujo de nuevo en su cuerpo, el cual estaba tendido al otro lado de la cama y cuando se incorporó, miró a la persona que reposaba a su lado.

Sintió tristeza, y rabia al mismo tiempo. Todo era tranquilo hasta que volvió ella. Y sí, se alegraba de haberla vuelto a ver, pero ahora hacía temblar de nuevo su mundo. Y en ese mundo de algún modo, se encontraba Orihime. Se preguntó cómo es que pasó, cómo es que comenzó una relación con ella. Se encontraba tan sólo, tan desesperanzado, que ante el constante cariño que la mujer le brindaba, accedió a intentarlo. Sin embargo, no llegaba a sentir ese algo que ella sentía por él. Y eso le hacía sentir miserable.

Se frotó la cara con ambas manos tras un largo suspiro. No paraba de pensar y ahora todo lo cuestionaba. No podía olvidarse de la maldita shinigami, y menos aún ahora que acababa de aparecer. Pero ella actuaba con esa resignación…creyó que después de aquello que pasó durante la guerra la haría actuar de otra manera, pero ella siempre sería así.

– ¿Kurosaki-kun? – la voz adormilada de la pelinaranja sonó a sus espaldas.

– ¿Te he despertado? – preguntó sin mirarla

– Hoy llegaste muy tarde…– susurró tras mirar el reloj – ¿ocurrió algo?

El muchacho miró a Inoue con los ojos apenados un segundo, para después volver a desviar su mirada.

– Me encontré con Rukia.

– Oh…– se sorprendió al saberlo, y miró a un punto cualquiera de la habitación con gesto preocupado tras ver la mirada que le dio Ichigo. – Que bueno, me habría gustado mucho ver a Kuchiki-san.

– Me dijo que mañana vendría a verte.

– ¿Sí? Eso sería genial, tengo muchas ganas de verla. – la muchacha se incorporó en la cama con una sonrisa alegre

– Mañana la traeré a casa cuando salga de trabajar para que se vean – se levantó de la cama dispuesto a irse.

– ¿No vienes a dormir? – preguntó preocupada – Es muy tarde ya, Kurosaki-kun

– No tengo sueño, iré al salón – contestó sin mirarla mientras se acercaba a la puerta – No quiero molestarte, descansa.

– Hai…

La pelinaranja estaba afligida por el comportamiento de Ichigo, pero sabía bien lo que ocurría en la cabeza anaranjada de él. Sabía el efecto que Rukia provocaba en él, y era algo que siempre había envidiado. Sintió una mezcla de alegría y tristeza, era su amiga y tras ochos años se alegraba muchísimo de volver a verla, pero sabía lo que aquello significaba para su relación con Ichigo, cosa que hacía que su pecho empezase a apretar.

Se recostó en la cama de lado, mirando su mesilla y la foto en la que aparecía junto a Ichigo. Ella sonriendo como siempre, pero él con su rostro normal, serio, intentando forzar una leve sonrisa. Cerró los ojos y suspiró tristemente…

Sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar ahora.

 **oOo**

– Gracias por la hospitalidad, Kisuke

– Oh, no agradezcas nada, Kuchiki-san – el tendero agitó su peculiar abanico mientras sonreía. – Siempre es interesante tenerte de vuelta.

Eran las siete de la tarde, y mientras Rukia esperaba a Ichigo, Urahara había invitado a la shinigami a tomar un té mientras charlaban. La morena aún tenía sus pensamientos en la noche pasada, en todo lo que Ichigo le contó, sobre todo su relación. Miró apenada su vaso de té, sin darse cuenta que su rostro había llamado la atención del rubio.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Kuchiki-san?

– Oh, no, sólo es nostalgia. – fingió una sonrisa mientras miraba al hombre. – Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba aquí, todo ha cambiado de algún modo…

– El tiempo sigue pasando para todos, es lo que hace que la vida sea divertida, ¿nee? – sonrió como siempre solía hacer.

Urahara sabía bien lo que le ocurría a la pequeña morena, y desde que vio a Ichigo y Rukia por primera vez supo que lo que había entre ellos era algo especial. Era consciente de la actual situación de todos, pero como siempre, Kisuke sabía predecir cómo iban a desarrollarse las cosas, por lo que no sintió lástima por Rukia.

Unos minutos después escuchó la puerta del establecimiento abrirse, y la voz de Ichigo llamándolo, como siempre, malhumorado. Rukia ya estaba en su gigai, vestida en un vestido simple amarillo de manga corta, cómo solía vestir antes. Salió hacia la parte de la tienda junto a Urahara, y se encontraron con Ichigo esperando con gesto cansado y su ropa normal de siempre.

– ¡Ara, ara! Ohayo Kurosaki-kun. – saludó divertido con el abanico cerrado tapando su boca – Finalmente tuvieron que venir del Seireitei a verte, ¿nee?

– Tsk…– cerró los ojos mientras se rascaba la nuca

– Se ha vuelto un vago en estos ocho años, por lo visto. – ironizó divertida la morena mientras se ponía sus zapatos para irse, ganándose que Ichigo pusiese los ojos en blanco.

– Yaaa, cállate. Vamos – suspiró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

– Adiós muchachos, ¡diviértanse! – aquel deseo del tendero sonó con doble sentido, pero los dos jóvenes decidieron ignorarlo.

Caminaron tranquilos uno al lado del otro por las calles de Karakura, cómo siempre solían hacer antes. Era agradable. Llegaron entre charlas banales y después de pasar por varias calles hasta el apartamento. Subieron las escaleras, y el joven de ojos ambarinos sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta. Rukia estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar y pero también tenía ganas de ver a su querida amiga.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire mientras la puerta se abrió. Pero cuando los abrió…

– ¡Kuchiki-san! – y como cuando un perrito viene a recibirte cuando vuelves a casa, Orihime se lanzó contra su amiga abrazándola fuerte y llorando.

Rukia casi se cae, pero logró mantener el equilibrio y sonreír con cariño, devolviéndole el abrazo a su amiga.

– Te extrañé tanto Kuchiki-san – dijo tiernamente llorando

– Y yo a ti, Orihime – sonrió mientras se separaban del abrazo

– ¡Pasa, pasa! – tiró de la mano de su vieja amiga mientras sonreía plenamente. – Tengo unos pastelitos riquísimos, los compré en la pastelería

Rukia se relajó al saber que no era comida preparada por Inoue, y sonrió mientras la muchacha guiaba a su amiga dentro. Ichigo las siguió tranquilo, disfrutando del reencuentro de ambas jóvenes. Llegaron al salón, y todos excepto Orihime se sentaron en la mesa.

– ¡Voy por los pastelitos! ¿Quieres un té? – preguntó animada

– No, gracias, ya tomé uno en casa de Urahara – vio la cara de cachorrito que puso su amiga – Pero si quiero probar esos pastelitos.

– ¡Bien! – volvió a sonreír contenta – Kurosaki-kun, ¿tu quieres?

– Estoy lleno, Inoue, gracias. – contestó amablemente

– ¡En seguida vuelvo!

La muchacha desapareció a la cocina, mientras Rukia observaba el pequeño apartamento con una sonrisa. Suspiró suavemente y miró la mesa con gesto amargo, pero con sus labios esbozando todavía aquella sonrisa. Ichigo la observaba disimuladamente, sabía bien lo que estaba pensando y la lucha interna que se desataba dentro de ella. Supuso que era la misma batalla que él tenía también.

Al momento Orihime volvió con una bandeja con un té y dos platos con sus pastelitos. Se veían deliciosos, y el rostro de Rukia se deshizo de placer. Sus ojos brillaron como los de un niño pequeño y empezaba a caérsele la baba de lo rico que aquello se veía. No tardó en agarrar su tenedor y empezar a comer. Ese acto hizo que Ichigo esbozase una sonrisa. Pasó el tiempo mientras hablaban de todo y se ponían al día, o más bien, Orihime contaba anécdotas y cosas sobre su vida.

– Pero ya basta de hablar de mí, ¿cómo has estado tú, Kuchiki-san? – preguntó interesada y contenta. – ¿Cómo están todos en el Seireitei?

– Oh, yo he estado bastante ocupada. El Capitán Ukitake ha estado muy enfermo estos años y he tenido que sustituirle, y con todo el proceso de reconstrucción de la Sociedad de Almas, apenas he tenido tiempo para descansar.

– Vaya, debe haber sido difícil la situación allá. – comentó con gesto triste.

– Bastante, sinceramente…– Rukia miró apenada el plato y suspiró. – Además de todas las bajas que tuvimos, fue duro… durante una temporada no dejamos de tener que preparar funerales.

– Me habría gustado tanto asistir a ellos…– el ambiente se tornó triste para todos – Unohana-san, Yamamoto-sama…tanta gente…

– Sí… fue una época horrible…– susurró la morena

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento.

– Yo…a pesar de que han pasado ochos años…– Ichigo y Orihime observaron atentos a lo que estaba diciendo Rukia. – Me gustaría poder visitar los restos de Ishida…

Otro triste silencio. Los ojos de Orihime se aguaron al recordar a su amigo, y el ceño de Ichigo se compungió de rabia y dolor. Rukia se fijó en las reacciones de ambos, pero la que más le llamó la atención fue la del pelinaranjo. Sabía bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y no era nada bueno, lo conocía demasiado bien.

– Kurosaki-kun podría llevarte…–habló con tristeza – Me gustaría poder acompañarlos, pero tengo turno de noche en el hospital, yo debo irme en un momento.

– Tranquila, Orihime, lo entiendo. – contestó con amabilidad

– Espero volver a verte pronto, y poder hacer algo divertido juntas – sonrió con sinceridad a su amiga mientras se levantaba.

– Me parece una genial idea. – la morena imitó a su amiga y la abrazó a modo de despedida.

– Cuídate mucho, Kuchiki-san – correspondió el abrazo y se separó para despedirse de Ichigo. – Nos vemos más tarde, Kurosaki-kun.

– Hm. –Ichigo parecía estar en otro mundo, ensimismado mirando la mesa, por lo que la joven de cabello naranja depositó un suave beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Sonó la puerta de la entrada unos minutos después y Orihime se fue a trabajar. Rukia permanecía de pie, observando a Ichigo desde el otro lado de la mesa y notando que se encontraba deprimido por la reciente conversación.

– Sé lo que estás pensando.

–…. – alzó el rostro y miró a Rukia intrigado.

– Y eres un idiota si piensas que lo que le ocurrió a Ishida fue tu culpa.

Los ojos dolidos de Ichigo se cruzaron con la mirada firme de Rukia. Parecía enojada, pero sólo estaba haciendo entrar al pelinaranjo en razón, como de costumbre. Avergonzado, Ichigo miró de nuevo al suelo, apretando sus puños de impotencia al volver a recordar aquello. Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a hablar.

– Pude haber hecho algo más. – gruñó – Pude haberlo salvado.

– ¿Y cómo ibas a hacerlo, Ichigo? – replicó con enfado la morena – ¿Acaso te olvidas de que casi mueres tu también? – alzó la voz con fuerza.

– …

– Deja de culparte por algo que no provocaste. – su tono no se relajó ni un momento, y los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron levemente sorprendidos. – Diste todo de ti en aquella batalla, ambos lo hicieron.

– Pero él murió… – susurró con tristeza.

– Dio su vida por todos nosotros, y es algo por lo que debemos estarle eternamente agradecidos. – bramó con sinceridad la pequeña morena – Lo último que querría es que nos culpásemos de su muerte, menos aún tú que casi sigues su mismo camino por protegernos…

La voz de Rukia se relajó al recordar aquel día y lo que ocurrió después. Ambos se miraron al pensar en lo mismo y avergonzados miraron hacia otro lado de nuevo. Rukia suspiró y caminó hasta sentarse de nuevo en su silla. Pasaron los segundos sin decirse nada, tan sólo se escuchaba el pasar de las manecillas del reloj y sus respiraciones, hasta que Ichigo se dispuso a hablar.

– ¿Quieres que vayamos a visitar a Ishida…? – preguntó con voz suave y amable.

Rukia alzó la mirada y la fijó en el ámbar de Ichigo, sonriendo ligeramente y asintiendo con la cabeza. El camino hasta el cementerio fue tranquilo, no hablaron, pero se sentían bien. El shinigami sustituto sentía que una gran carga que tenía encima por la muerte de Ishida había desaparecido, y todo gracias una vez más a aquella pequeña personita que tenía caminando a su lado. Siempre lo conseguía, con sus gritos y su bravura, siempre lo hacía entrar en razón, siempre lo animaba, siempre lo hizo…

Llegaron hasta el cementerio, y con sumo respeto caminaron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Ishida. Sintieron tristeza y como algo se retorcía dentro de sus pechos, a pesar de haber pasado ocho años desde su muerte, recordaban todo lo ocurrido como si hubiese sido el día anterior. Ambos cerraron los ojos y rezaron por él. Aunque pareciese mentira, era la primera vez en ocho años que Ichigo se atrevió a ir. Orihime iba a menudo, dejaba unas flores y rezaba por él, sin embargo debido a la culpa que inundaba al pelinaranjo, no fue capaz de hacerlo hasta ahora…

Junto a Rukia, sin culpa, sin lluvia…

Sintió como la morena posaba una mano en su espalda, animándole, sin mirarse. Ambos sonrieron suavemente al haber podido dar el difícil paso y comenzaron a recordar. Recordar aquel fatídico día en el que además, de forma desesperada, ambos supieron una verdad que siempre callaron…

Sus sentimientos.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo. He tratado de mantenerme lo más fiel posible a las personalidades de los personajes, quiero evitar lo máximo posible el OoC. Espero haberlo conseguido.**

 **Todos los hechos, como se habrán podido dar cuenta, son después de la guerra actual que está ocurriendo en el manga. Ya sabéis, es imposible saber como va a acabar todo según Tite, así que yo lo voy a guiar tal cual creo que será, al menos respecto a las muertes de los personajes (Perdón por lo de Ishida, no me maten). Todo lo demás, trama y el problema del equilibrio de energía es totalmente inventado, espero que no haya quedado muy mal. Perdón también por lo de Ichigo y Orihime, esto es un fic Ichiruki, pero es parte de la trama.**

 **Sin más, esto es todo, el siguiente capítulo empezará también con cursiva, lo que significa que se verá algo importante del pasado.**

 **Estoy tratando de no alejarme mucho de la estética y trama de Tite (dentro de lo que es posible en un fanfic), me gustaría saber si piensan que lo he hecho bien, así que pueden hacerlo dejándome un review con su opinión en general.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

 **Atte: _HanaBerry_**


	2. Capítulo 2: Siete vidas

**Equilibrio**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

" _Siete vidas"_

* * *

– _¡RUKIA! ¡CUIDADO!_

 _El fuerte y desesperado grito de Ichigo hizo que la shinigami se percatase del peligro que se acercaba a ella. Pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, aquel ataque de Yhwach iba directo a ella. Intentó defenderse, preparándose para el golpe inminente, pero con rapidez sintió como era desplazada con fuerza por una ráfaga negra. Aquella ráfaga, resultó ser Ichigo, quien se llevó la mayor parte del golpe en su hombro derecho._

 _Ambos cayeron a un lado, heridos y rasguñados. Rukia ya estaba lastimada de antes, con una herida en su costado que le dificultaba moverse con agilidad. Ahora el hombro de Ichigo estaba destrozado, sin embargo se levantó dispuesto a seguir peleando junto a Ishida. Tras un rápido shunpo, el pelinaranjo desapareció y Orihime corrió a auxiliar a su amiga._

– _¡Kuchiki-san! – se arrodilló donde estaba incorporándose la morena – ¿Estás bien?_

– _S-Si… tranquila, Ichigo paró casi todo el golpe. – sobó la herida de su costado con dolor sin dejar de prestar atención a la batalla, preocupada por ambos._

– _Déjame curarte._

– _¡No! – miró rápidamente a la muchacha – Reserva tus poderes, esto no va a acabar bien y te van a necesitar más que yo._

– _S-si..._

 _Ambas mujeres observaban la batalla. Todos estaban agotados, al límite, incluso Yhwach. Ishida tenía varias heridas, una de ellas bastante grave en el abdomen, pero seguía en pie, luchando contra aquel hombre. Rápido se le unió Ichigo, y pelearon durante un largo y tenso rato. Hasta que a final, cuando Ichigo clavó su zanpakuto en el pecho del enemigo, no consiguió matarlo…y con su arma atorada allí, Yhwach le dio el golpe de gracia._

 _Una herida que subía desde su cadera en diagonal hasta su hombro. Un corte profundo, que hizo que el joven cayese del cielo, vencido. Orihime y Rukia se paralizaron, sus ojos denotaban pánico y temblaban. Sin embargo, Rukia reaccionó con rapidez, y obviando el fuerte dolor que tenía debido a su herida, corrió hacia Ichigo._

– _¡ICHIGO! – empezó a notar como ante el esfuerzo su herida empezaba a sangrar más, pero no se detuvo. –_ ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! _–se dejó caer al suelo cuando llegó al cuerpo tendido de él, y comenzó a sostenerle nerviosa_

 _El pelinaranjo gemía adolorido, estaba consciente pero no por mucho tiempo. Sangraba a borbotones y le costaba respirar. La morena trató en vano usar su kido curativo, mientras Orihime paralizada por la situación tuvo que ser despertada por la morena, que desesperada gritó su nombre._

– _¡Orihime! ¡ORIHIME! ¡CORRE! – chillaba_

 _La pelinaranja echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Mientras se acercaba, pues ella carecía de shunpo, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con dificultad y pesadez. No tenían apenas brillo, pero miró fijo a Rukia, quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas por la desesperación. Sus ojos violetas estaban cristalinos y con miedo, pues Ichigo estaba a punto de morir._

– _No, no, no, no, no….– negaba mientras agarraba el shihakusho de Ichigo. – Ichigo, aguanta, aguanta… no puedes morir, no ahora. Vamos…_

– _Rukia…– sintió como con dificultad la mano de Ichigo se posaba en su mejilla._

 _Los dedos del pelinaranjo se sintieron húmedos, pues la morena no pudo retener una lágrima. Ambos se miraban fijamente, con cariño, miedo y tristeza en sus ojos. Rukia los cerró para evitar más lágrimas al sentir el tacto frio de Ichigo sobre su mejilla. Con mucho esfuerzo, y con un hilo de sangre brotando de su boca después de toser, pronunció unas palabras que Rukia jamás iba a olvidar._

– _Te… qui…er…_

 _Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de golpe, y la mano de Ichigo se desplomó sin vida. Rukia volvió a inquietarse al ver que los ojos de Ichigo se cerraban de nuevo, y cuando fue a girarse para gritar de nuevo el nombre de Orihime, ella ya estaba allí. Rukia no supo desde cuando la tuvo detrás, pero Orihime vio la declaración del moribundo Kurosaki. Entre lágrimas usó sus poderes para curarlo, mientras la batalla seguía dando lugar en los cielos._

 _Momentos de lucha después, un cuerpo más cayó. Ambas mujeres giraron rápidamente sus rostros para ver quien había sido, sin dejar de sanar a Ichigo. Era Yhwach. Suspiraron aliviadas, todo había acabado, no sabían cómo, pero Ishida había vencido. Sintieron felicidad por saber que ya era el fin de aquella absurda guerra, pero se vio opacada al ver cómo después de caer el cuerpo de su malvado enemigo, caía el del joven Quincy._

 _Muerto…_

 **oOo**

Sintieron la nostalgia, y a la vez la tristeza. La mano que Rukia apoyaba en la espalda de Ichigo se separó para colocar las flores en proceso de marchitarse que estaban caídas. El pelinaranjo observaba con atención a la chica, recordando la desesperación que demostró cuando lo vio tendido en el suelo, sus gritos, hasta sus breves y contenidas lágrimas. Recordó aquella declaración que le hizo, y como ella, cuando le creyó inconsciente, le susurró unas palabras correspondiéndolo.

Habían pasado ocho años, y nunca hablaron de ello. Después de la guerra no era el momento debido a todo lo ocurrido, y en su despedida no fue capaz de hacerlo. Siempre se martirizó por no haber hecho nada más, pero ahora estaba en una situación peor. Debido a aquella separación indefinida, cometió el error de iniciar una relación que sabía que no iba a funcionar. Y ahora que Rukia estaba ahí, menos todavía.

– ¿Vamos?

La voz de la shinigami lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Vamos, está anocheciendo.

Caminaron tranquilamente hacia casa, mientras poco a poco las farolas de la calle se iban iluminando con la llegada de la noche. Ambos caminaban al lado del otro, Ichigo con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos como de costumbre. Charlaban y charlaban, tenían muchas anécdotas que contar en ocho años y el tiempo se pasaba volando.

– ¿Vas a quedarte en casa de Urahara hoy también?

– Supongo que sí, aunque creo que volveré a la Sociedad de Almas – manifestó – Siento que estoy abusando de su hospitalidad.

– Puedes quedarte en mi casa si lo prefieres. – ofreció con naturalidad.

– ¿Tienes un armario en el que pueda dormir? – bromeó divertida

Ambos rieron suavemente.

– Es en serio, eres bienvenida. A Inoue le encantará tenerte en casa.

– De acuerdo

La muchacha aceptó, y en la esquina en la que tenían que separarse, continuaron juntos en dirección al apartamento. Era una noche fresca de verano, era agradable estar en la calle y el cielo se veía más estrellado de lo normal. En unos diez minutos caminando, en los que apenas se encontraron con gente, llegaron a la casa de Ichigo. Entraron, dejando colocados sus zapatos en la entrada, a lo que vio como Rukia miraba su reloj y corría hacia el salón.

– ¡Oe! ¿Qué haces? –la siguió

Al entrar al salón la vio frente al televisor, buscando con el control algún canal en concreto. La ceja derecha de Ichigo se alzó al verla tan concentrada.

– Shhh, calla. – lo silenció mientras pasaba los canales, hasta que pareció encontrarlo. – ¡Sí!

Los ojos de Ichigo rodaron hasta ponerse en blanco al ver el canal que la muchacha había puesto. Era el dichoso canal infantil en el que pasaban las aventuras de ese ridículo conejo que tanto le gustaba a la morena, Chappy. Los ojos de Rukia brillaban de felicidad y observaban absorta su serie favorita que hacía ocho años no veía.

– Hacía tanto tiempo, Chappy – dijo posando una mano en la pantalla y la otra en su pecho, sonriendo feliz cual niña pequeña

– Por el amor de Dios, Rukia…– la miró con las cejas alzadas – No es posible que te pueda seguir gustando ese apestoso conejo todavía…

Una mirada asesina se clavó rápidamente en Ichigo, y segundos después la frente del chico tenía el control de la televisión incrustado. No tardó en devolver su mirada feliz a la pantalla, mientras el pelinaranjo maldecía a Rukia, el conejo y el control entre susurros malhumorados. Al fin y al cabo, esa mujer no había cambiado.

La noche pasaba, el programa de Chappy había acabado, pero ahora Ichigo veía una película desde el sofá, mientras Rukia ojeaba tumbada boca abajo en el suelo una de las revistas de Orihime. La escena les recordaba al pasado, cuando estaban en la habitación del adolescente, cada uno entreteniéndose en sus cosas, tranquilos, charlando a ratos. Era agradable, y muy relajante volver a hacerlo.

Pero llegó el momento en el que el teléfono de Rukia sonó, alertando a ambos. La morena se incorporó, quedando de rodillas en el suelo y contestando la llamada. Ichigo apagó la tele, y observó a la muchacha.

– ¿Sí?...Ajá… Sí…sí…entendido. Estaré allí en seguida.

Tras la breve conversación, Rukia colgó y miró a Ichigo.

– ¿Problemas? – intuyó Ichigo

– Eso parece – contestó la morena – Debo ir a la Sociedad de Almas, han detectado algo extraño cruzando el Senkaimon.

– ¿Un enemigo?

– Podría ser, no se sabe aún. – se levantó acomodándose el vestido. – Tendré que tener cuidado cuando lo cruce.

– Te acompaño. – el chico la imitó, levantándose decidido del sofá.

– No es necesario, Ichigo. Además, tienes que trabajar.

– No importa. Trabajo para mi padre, si ocurre algo en el Seireitei sabrá que debo ir.

– Está bien, si quieres venir, adelante. – accedió.

Ichigo movió la cabeza con gesto de afirmación y ambos se pusieron en marcha. Estaban a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Rukia cayó en la cuenta de algo.

– ¿No deberíamos dejar una nota para avisar a Orihime? Se va a preocupar si no te ve.

– Ah, sí…tienes razón. – se sobó la nuca y buscó un bolígrafo y un papel en el mueble de la entrada.

Escribió un corto aviso de que iba a la Sociedad de Almas y puso su nombre al final. Cuando soltó el boli para irse, Rukia lo agarró y empezó a hacer algo en el papel, tapándolo para que Ichigo no lo viese.

– Oe, ¿qué estás haciendo? – trató de ver que hacía la morena – ¿Acaso no teníamos prisa?

– ¡Shhhhhh! Un segundo, pesado.

La muchacha terminó de escribir en el papel, y cuando Ichigo lo vio rodó los ojos una vez más. La morena había escrito "Estaremos bien, no te preocupes" y al lado había dibujado uno de esos dichosos conejos que Ichigo odiaba. El shinigami ya se estaba preparando para hacer una crítica artística del dibujo de la morena para molestarla, pero esta le dedicó una mirada asesina.

– Ni se te ocurra decir nada. – amenazó. – Ahora vamos.

– S-si.

El shinigami no dijo nada ante aquella amenaza de Rukia, tan sólo tragó duro y siguió sus pasos. Echó un último vistazo a aquella nota, vio ese dibujo y sonrió suavemente. Hay cosas que nunca cambian…

 **oOo**

– Así que han encontrado problemas en el Senkaimon…

Estaban en casa de Urahara, Rukia ya había salido del gigai pero Ichigo seguía en su cuerpo humano. El tendero estaba pensativo ante la información que había recibido por parte de la morena, así que comenzó a cavilar los posibles problemas que pudieran pasar. Mantenía una pose sentada, con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos ensombrecidos por su característico sombrero.

– ¿Tienes una idea de lo que se puede tratar? – preguntó Rukia con seriedad.

El rubio se frotó la barbilla.

– El Senkaimon ha permanecido cerrado mucho tiempo, y el equilibrio espiritual ha estado tan desestabilizado, que sería muy fácil para cualquiera traspasarlo de alguna manera desde Hueco Mundo.

– ¿Crees que el problema surge de Hueco Mundo? – esta vez fue Ichigo quien hizo la pregunta.

– Es posible. Las últimas noticias que tuve del Seireitei es que no podían contactar con Harribel, y eso era raro.

Todos se quedaron pensativos. Estos sucesos eran muy extraños, y para más información tenían que cruzar el Senkaimon, lo cual no era precisamente seguro en esos momentos.

– ¿Crees…que se ha sublevado contra nosotros?

– Oh, no. – negó al momento Urahara. – Harribel es la coherencia que necesitan en Hueco Mundo.

– Entonces… ¿es posible que hayan vuelto a derrotarla?

Ambos shinigamis miraron a Urahara esperando una respuesta.

– No lo sé. Puede ser que sí, o puede ser un malentendido. De todos modos, deben tener cuidado cuando crucen el Senkaimon, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.

Ichigo y Rukia asintieron con la cabeza, dispuestos a marcharse. Todos se levantaron del suelo, el pelinaranjo tomó uno de los caramelos para que el alma modificada se quedase en su cuerpo durante el tiempo que estuviese fuera. Ya estando ambos listos, esperaron a que Urahara abriese la puerta que les llevaría a la Sociedad de Almas.

– Esperaré noticias para poder investigar por mi cuenta. – los muchachos empezaron a adentrarse – Tengan cuidado.

En estado de alerta avanzaron por el oscuro pasillo que les conduciría al Seireitei. Usaban el shunpo, tratando de detectar cualquier energía espiritual que pudiese aparecer. Tenían sus ojos atentos. Sus gestos de concentración y el ceño fruncido no desaparecían de los rostros. De golpe, Rukia se paró.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Ichigo la imitó y la observó preocupado

– Siento algo extraño… – la morena observaba a su alrededor con desconfianza.

El pelinaranjo no se le daba excesivamente bien detectar reiatsu, pero una vez Rukia lo había avisado, empezó a sentir lo mismo. Ambos se pusieron en posición defensiva, observando con precisión cada rincón del lugar. Era una energía espiritual extraña, nunca la habían sentido antes, pero se les hacía familiar de algún modo.

– ¿Lo notas…? – preguntó Rukia a Ichigo.

– Sí… es un reiatsu muy extraño…

Sintieron como aquel reiatsu desaparecía levemente.

– Debemos darnos prisa, corremos peligro aquí. – ordenó la morena

– Vamos.

Intentaron emprender la marcha cuando un haz de luz azulada cruzó entre medias de ellos. Lo esquivaron con agilidad, y ambos se giraron desde dónde aquel ataque procedía. Desenvainaron sus zanpakutos y se posicionaron de forma defensiva. A lo lejos, y con dificultad pudieron ver una extraña silueta, en la que lo que parecía ser un hombre, portaba un arco muy similar al de los Quincys.

–No puede ser…– musitó Rukia totalmente sorprendida.

Aquel hombre se movió para cargar una de aquellas flechas y apuntó a Ichigo. Ambos se dieron cuenta, y rápidamente, esquivaron de nuevo el ataque. El impulsivo pelinaranjo, usando el shunpo se dirigió contra él antes de que pudiese cargar una flecha, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, desapareció.

– ¿Qué…?

Se giró al sentir ese reiatsu detrás de él, y cuando lo hizo, vio cómo con lo que parecía ser una katana, atacó a Rukia. Los reflejos de la muchacha aplacaron el ataque de aquel hombre, chocando su zanpakuto contra él, y haciendo uso de toda la fuerza posible para hacerle retroceder. Ichigo corrió para ayudarla, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese llegar, vio como del dedo de aquel hombre empezó a surgir una bola azulada.

– Cero…

Rukia se sorprendió al escuchar aquella palabra y como un rayo se dirigía directo a Ichigo. ¿Acaso era un Arrancar? Pero le había visto usar aquel arco Quincy. ¿Qué demonios era? Se fijó en el rostro de su enemigo rápidamente. Tenía unos ojos turquesa intensos y un cabello corto y negro, cuyo flequillo se los cubría irregularmente. Pero al fijarse bien, vio los restos de una máscara que cubrían su ojo derecho y subía hasta su cabeza, en forma de cuerno.

Definitivamente, tenía que ser un Arrancar.

En segundos, la morena consiguió hacerle retroceder y aprovechó para, velozmente, atacarle con su Sode no Shirayuki. El hombre lo esquivó y desapareció. Al momento apareció Ichigo, con su máscara Vizard.

– Vamos.

Y sin darle tiempo a responder, cargó a Rukia bajó su brazo y se dispuso a huir. Hizo aquello, ya que en esa forma, Ichigo era muchísimo más rápido. Poco a poco parecía que se alejaban de aquel extraño reiatsu y casi llegaban al final del Senkaimon. De golpe la máscara de Ichigo se rompió, para sorpresa de ambos, así que tuvo que soltar a Rukia.

Calló de pie y miró a Ichigo, quien con sus ojos ambarinos totalmente abiertos le devolvió la mirada. ¿Qué le pasó?

– No importa ahora. – le restó importancia Rukia – Tenemos que seguir.

Y utilizando el shunpo, llegaron a la salida. La luz del Seireitei cegó a ambos, pero segundos después sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la intensidad. Ambos estaban conmocionados por lo ocurrido en el Senkaimon, sus ceños estaban fruncidos de la incredulidad de lo que acababan de ver.

– Era un Arrancar, ¿verdad…? – preguntó con voz seria Ichigo.

– Vi su máscara…y ese cero…debe serlo. – afirmó Rukia – Pero su reiatsu…y ese arco…

– Parecía de un Quincy… – terminó la frase.

– Sí…

– Me recuerda a aquel Arrancar que vino a buscarme al principio de la guerra…– la morena lo observó con interés. – Ebern Asguiaro…era un Arrancar, pero poseía también aquel arco Quincy. Sin embargo…su reiatsu era completamente diferente al del tipo de antes…

– Esto es muy extraño…– musitó Rukia frotándose la barbilla. – Debemos ir a informar a los demás capitanes, deben estar reunidos ahora mismo por lo que ha pasado.

– Vamos.

Una vez más se pusieron en marcha con rapidez para informar a los demás, pero Rukia recordó lo ocurrido recientemente.

– Ichigo, ¿tu máscara…?

– La falta de uso, supongo…

 **oOo**

Llegaron a la gran sala dónde todos los capitanes se reunían, presidida por Kyoraku y con algunos cambios después de la guerra. Tras la muerte de Unohana, Isane ocupaba su lugar como capitana de la cuarta división. Lisa Yadomaru ocupó el lugar que había quedado vacante en la octava división, ya que Kyoraku se convirtió en el comandante. En los puestos de los fallecidos Kensei y Rose, se encontraban Hisagi y un shinigami que Ichigo no conocía de nada. Por lo demás, capitanes ya conocidos se presentaban a los lados, como Byakuya, Soi-Fong, Hirako, Mayuri, Komamura, Toshiro, Ukitake y Kenpachi, el cual al ver a Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa sádica.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ichigo.

– Cuéntanos la información que nos traes, Kuchiki – habló con amabilidad Kyoraku.

– Cuando pasamos por el Senkaimon, nos increpó una persona con una apariencia muy extraña.

– ¿A qué te refieres con extraña? – preguntó curioso el capitán Mayuri

– Su apariencia era de Arrancar, incluso nos atacó con un cero. Pero también poseía un arco como el de los Quincy.

– Ya nos cruzamos con varios Arrancar con el amuleto que los Quincys habían adaptado para ellos.

– Sí, pero este tenía un reiatsu totalmente distinto. – esta vez habló Ichigo y todos le escucharon atentos. – No era de un Arrancar, pero tampoco de un Quincy.

– ¿Creen que se podría tratar de un híbrido? – preguntó Komamura

Todos dirigieron su mirada al Capitán de la división de investigación.

– Es una posibilidad factible. Sin embargo, a no ser que lo crearan genéticamente durante la guerra, es posible que el ataque a la Sociedad de Almas estuviese planeado con mucha antelación. – el excéntrico capitán miró a Rukia. – Porque aquel muchacho no tenía menos de ocho años, ¿verdad?

– No…debería tener unos 17 o 18…era joven.

– ¿Creen que hubo mezcla entre Arrancar y Quincy? ¿Con tanta premeditación prepararon el ataque? – esta vez la que preguntó sorprendida fue Isane.

– Es la otra posibilidad que nos queda al margen del experimento genético. – contestó de nuevo Mayuri. – De cualquier manera, me gustaría mucho tenerlo en mi laboratorio para examinarlo.

El extraño hombre puso una terrorífica cara en la que parecía un demente disfrutando de un juguete al que pronto podría ponerle las manos encima. Todos los demás se mantuvieron pensando en las posibilidades y los datos que los jóvenes shinigamis les habían proporcionado. La mirada de Kyoraku se dirigió de nuevo a ambos.

– ¿Algo más que decir, muchachos?

– Eso es todo, Comandante. – contestó Rukia.

– Está bien entonces. Buen trabajo, Kuchiki. – felicitó – Pueden retirarse si quieren, es tarde.

– Gracias

– Oh, por cierto. – pararon antes de irse. – Bienvenido de nuevo, Ichigo. Es bueno verte por aquí otra vez.

El pelinaranjo guardó silencio unos segundos y contestó esbozando una leve sonrisa.

– Igualmente.

 **oOo**

Salieron de allí y pasearon por el Seireitei con tranquilidad. Ichigo se sentía feliz y nostálgico, aquel lugar le gustaba y tenía muchos recuerdos en él. A lo lejos vio un shinigami corriendo hacia ellos, uno que le resultaba muy familiar. Lo reconoció por los tatuajes y el cabello, era Renji, pero tenía algo muy extraño…un pequeño bigote rojizo en el labio superior que vio cuando ya estaba más cerca.

Ichigo trataba de no reírse. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, pero no duraría mucho…

– ¡Hey, Rukia! ¡Sentí tu reiatsu y el de Ichigo! – Ya estaba frente a ellos, hablando contento al ver de vuelta al pelinaranjo. – ¡Cuánto tiempo, zanahorio!

Y el joven shinigami abrió los ojos, encontrándose más de cerca a Renji y su mostacho. No contestó, sus labios empezaron a temblar luchando por no reírse, pero era imposible. Una amplia e incontrolable sonrisa se dibujó de oreja a oreja y unas lagrimillas aparecían en los ojos de Ichigo. Al ver el rostro del pelinaranjo, Renji frunció el ceño sin entender que ocurría y Rukia tan sólo lo observaba con una ceja alzada.

– Oe, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

– Jum…ja…jaja…ja…– puso sus manos en su boca y el pelirrojo supo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y así, sin aguantar más, Ichigo estalló y se carcajeó de igual manera que en su momento lo hizo de Ikkaku. Esto solo hizo que Renji pusiera cara de perro enojado, pero el sustituto sólo podía reír y señalar a aquel hombre.

– T-Tu…jaja…Tu…– seguía señalándolo – ¿Qué…pero que mierdas es ese ridículo bigote? – y siguió riendo sin cesar.

– ¿Q-Qué?

Renji abrió los ojos avergonzado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, mientras sus manos tocaban su bigote, escondiéndolo de las burlas de su antiguo amigo. Rukia trató de no reir también, aguantando la risa y tapándose suavemente la boca mirando hacia otro lado.

– ¡Oe! ¿Pero qué mierda te pasa? – bramó indignado y luego se dio cuenta de la reacción de Rukia – ¿Qué? ¿Tú también, Rukia?

– L-Lo siento…– trató de no reírse, y le estaba costando demasiado.

El pelinaranja se había caído al suelo de la risa, sin poder parar, por lo que entre gritos, Renji le daba patadas para que parase.

– Ya…ya..ya paro…– se relajó un poco y se incorporó, secándose las lágrimas. – Es bueno volver a verte…

– Tsk…

Los ojos de Ichigo volvieron a ver a Renji, y tuvo que volver a aguantarse las ganas de reír. Se veía realmente ridículo.

– Aunque para ver ese bigote…podría haberme quedado en Karakura. – y otra vez las risas.

– ¡Vete a la mierda! – gruñó – ¡Me largo! Mañana los veo.

La morena miró apenada a Renji, pero seguía aguantándose la risa para no faltarle el respeto. Y así, el pelirojo caminaba para irse.

– ¡Espero que vuelvas con esa ridiculez afeitada! – gritó Ichigo, riéndose pero ya más relajado.

La respuesta de Renji fue mostrarle su dedo corazón. Ambos tomaron aire después de tanto reírse y continuaron su camino hacia la casa de los Kuchiki. Era de noche y tenían que descansar, por lo que Rukia le ofreció su casa, o más bien, la casa de Byakuya.

– Has sido muy cruel. – le espetó divertida

– Por el amor de Dios, Rukia, ¿acaso no lo has visto? ¿Desde cuándo lleva ese bigote?

– Desde hace unos meses. Por lo visto la Asociación de Hombres lo incitaron a ello, y el estaba muy orgulloso de su mostacho. Hasta que tú te burlaste en su cara. – ambos rieron.

– Es ridículo, alguien tenía que decírselo.

– Y quien mejor que tú y riéndote en su cara, ¿eh?

Entre risas llegaron a la gran casa de los Kuchiki. Tras dejar sus zapatos en la entrada, pasaron y se acomodaron, cambiándose las ropas de shinigami. Rukia usó uno de sus simples kimonos, mientras a Ichigo le prestó uno de los kimonos que tenían para los invitados. De haberle dado algo de su hermano, este habría rebanado a Ichigo. Una vez estuvieron con ropa más cómoda, salieron al porche que daba al floreado jardín para sentarse.

Era una noche agradable y tranquila, había una suave brisa que mitigaba el duro calor del verano. Sonaban unos cuantos grillos que estarían desperdigados por aquel amplio jardín, y el cielo se veía estrellado debido a la falta de nubes aquel día. Ambos lo observaban el firmamento en silencio, relajados. El pelinaranjo se sintió en paz después de mucho tiempo.

– Es una linda noche. – habló Rukia

– Si…– el pelinaranjo puso sus manos en la cabeza y se tumbó hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. – Hacía rato que no me relajaba.

– Trabajas y cazas Hollows a la vez, no me extraña.

– Me gustaría hacer solamente una de las dos cosas. – confesó tranquilo.

– ¿Trabajar en la clínica? – la morena miró a Ichigo

– Cazar Hollows. – corrigió.

Se hizo el mutismo entre ambos durante unos segundos, Rukia no se esperaba esa respuesta.

– ¿Acaso no querías una vida como la de un humano normal? – insistió sin dejar de mirarlo

Ichigo abrió los ojos y los fijó en los violáceos orbes de ella.

– ¿Acaso soy un humano normal? – rebatió divertido.

– Nunca lo fuiste, pero siempre lo deseaste.

Comentó tranquilamente la mujer, mirando de nuevo a las estrellas.

– A veces uno cambia de elección.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio durante un largo rato, pensando en las palabras que habían dicho. Rukia le dio vueltas a la actitud de su amigo, se había vuelto más directo. Quizá era uno de los cambios provocados por la madurez.

– Durante estos ocho años, me he arrepentido de la decisión que tomé. – confesó sin rodeos, haciendo que la oji-violeta lo mirase sorprendida y atenta. – Creo que la vida humana es muy simple para mí…

– ¿Simple?

– Sí. Lo típico, trabaja, paga las facturas, no tienes tiempo para lo que quieres hacer de verdad, no puedes dejar de trabajar porque tienes facturas que pagar. – hizo una pausa mientras miraba el cielo y sentía los ojos de Rukia clavados en él. – Es demasiado monótono. Lo único que me entretenía era salir a cazar Hollows.

– Eres idiota, tienes todo lo que los demás desean. Un trabajo, una casa, una persona que te quiere, una vida tranquila.

– Yo no soy los demás. –miró a Rukia. – Yo quiero otras cosas.

Rukia se quedó seria y callada, asimilando todo lo que escuchaba. Trató de averiguar si las últimas palabras de Ichigo iban con doble sentido o no. Al sentir los ojos marrones de él clavados en ella, rompió el contacto visual y suspiró.

– Definitivamente, sigues siendo igual de idiota. – la morena se levantó con cuidado y miró a Ichigo desde arriba. – Iré a dormir, es tarde. Sabes dónde está la habitación de invitados.

– Si. – contestó como si no acabase de decir nada importante antes y cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

– Buenas noches, Ichigo.

– Buenas noches.

Y la muchacha se fue. O más bien, huyó de él. Se dio cuenta de cómo trataba de evitar toda insinuación posible y sabía bien por qué: Inoue. Ella era la razón del constante distanciamiento que trataba de poner entre ambos. Era demasiado noble como para traicionar a su buena amiga, no importaba qué. Era una de las grandes virtudes de Rukia Kuchiki.

Pero la cabeza de Ichigo era un completo caos. Aquella mujer vino después de ocho años y le revolvió los esquemas. Apenas llevaba tres meses con Orihime; tres meses en los que ni siquiera habían podido dejar de llamarse por sus apellidos. La forma en la que decidieron salir juntos, fue para intentarlo. No se prometían planes de boda y una vida juntos, sino intentarlo. Intentar continuar, pasar página, y quizá, sentir lo mismo por ella. Pero hasta el momento no había ocurrido, y con la llegada de Rukia, era muchísimo más difícil que ocurriese.

Pero él no se sentía capaz de rendirse en ese momento, pues sabía que lastimaría a Orihime. Tres meses…y un mes después de empezar, Urahara consiguió encontrar la forma de acelerar el proceso del Senkaimon, y no le dijo nada. Y no lo culpaba, ya había tomado la decisión de estar con ella, pero la ironía de la situación fue bastante cruel. El destino es bastante caprichoso.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

La voz seria y grave de Byakuya le despertó de sus pensamientos. Se incorporó asustado, y se levantó poco a poco para contestarle al Kuchiki. Le observaba con su clásica mirada de superioridad y serenidad. Todo un noble, desde luego.

– Soy tu invitado, Byakuya, deberías ser más amable. – bromeó tranquilo, sobándose la nuca.

– Hmp. – pasó de largo sin hacerle caso. – Espero que no nos des problemas.

– Yo también me alegro de verte.

 **oOo**

Eran las seis de la madrugada, algunas personas se encontraban en la calle dispuestas a ir a su puesto de trabajo, pero ella volvía de él. La noche en el hospital fue agotadora, un accidente múltiple de coche había tenido al personal de urgencias ocupado con los heridos durante todo su turno. La joven pelinaranja caminaba cansada, con ganas de llegar a casa y acurrucarse junto a su novio aunque fuesen un par de horas antes de que este se fuese a trabajar.

Sonrió levemente y subió algo más animada las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su apartamento. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, abrió y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Depositó las llaves en el cuenco que tenían en el mueble de la entrada y se percató de la una nota que había justo al lado. Extrañada, la agarró y empezó a leer

" _Han habido problemas en el Seireitei, nos hemos ido allí._

 _\- Ichigo"_

Justo debajo de la nota bien la acotación de Rukia y su dibujo. La muchacha dejó la nota de nuevo donde estaba y suspiró. Miró al suelo apenada durante unos momentos y continuó su camino. Se sacó los zapatos, entró en su habitación y dejó su bolso en el sillón que tenían en una de las esquinas. Al mirar a la cama, vio que estaba intacta. Definitivamente, se habían ido, juntos. Orihime entristecía por momentos.

Continuó su trayectoria, acercándose al baño y desnudándose para darse una rápida ducha que le quitase toda la suciedad del trabajo. Una vez con el agua inundándola, pudo desahogarse. Como siempre lo hacía. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de agua y no se podía diferenciar. Ella no era tonta, comprendía perfectamente bien la situación, pero eso no la hacía menos dolorosa.

Recordó aquel desesperante día en el que murió Ishida. Antes de ello habían herido de muerte a Ichigo y ella tuvo que correr para socorrerle ante los gritos de Rukia. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, le costó llegar al carecer ce shunpo, pero mientras se acercaba pudo ver como Ichigo posaba su mano en el rostro de Rukia con cariño. La preocupación por el estado del muchacho se mezcló con aquella fuerte bofetada que sufrió al ver ese gesto por parte del hombre que amaba.

Y luego, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca para escucharlos, pudo reconocer la voz de Ichigo susurrando con dificultad aquellas palabras que en tres meses nunca le había dicho a ella. Se sintió terrible entonces, y se seguía sintiendo terrible ahora. Las manos de Inoue taparon sus ojos mientras el agua seguía posándose sobre ella y sollozó.

Siempre supo del cariño que Ichigo sentía por Rukia, pero nunca pensó que llegaría hasta aquel punto cuando lo escuchó declarándose. Pasó ocho años cerca de él, tratando de que pasara página, tratando que él pudiese en algún momento corresponderla a ella, intentando que la olvidara. Pero sabía que era inútil. Se declaró hacía tres meses, proponiéndole a Ichigo intentarlo, y para su sorpresa, él aceptó. Fue una gran oportunidad, en la que ella se esforzó al cien por ciento. A veces el chico era tierno y amable con ella, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba ocupado trabajando y yendo a cazar Hollows, por lo que el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos, eran durmiendo y cenando. A no ser que los turnos de Orihime lo impidieran, en ese caso, apenas pasaban juntos unas horas.

Las manos de Orihime se separaron de sus ojos cuando sintió que no brotaban más lágrimas.

Sabía bien que aquel intento estaba siendo un fracaso incluso antes de que Rukia volviese. Pero que la shinigami hubiese aparecido, sólo significaba un yugo más para aquella relación. Inoue entendía bien la situación, ya no era una niña de 16 años, pero no podía evitar seguir sintiendo aquellos celos de entonces.

No podía evitar querer ser como Rukia, para poder entender y ayudar a Ichigo.

Para poder ser amada por él…

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero vuestras opiniones con gusto. Quiero agradecer todas las opiniones y críticas constructivas que me han dado, las he tenido en cuenta de verdad. Sobre todo la de tratar de evitar las palabras japonesas en los diálogos, es la costumbre de escucharlo en el anime, ya saben. Algunos también se anticiparon al capitulo con el tema de que Ichigo y Orihime se llamasen por sus apellidos aún siendo novios, pero aquí se explica el por qué. Todo estaba ligado.**

 **Respecto al capítulo de hoy, el enemigo que ataca a Ichigo y Rukia en el Senkaimon es totalmente inventado y su origen se verá más adelante. Aunque ya se han dado unas pistas. Vuelvo a disculparme si algo de lo que estoy inventandome no se ve demasiado bien, pero trato de seguir una estética basada en Tite, y no es algo muy sencillo, sinceramente.**

 **Y sobre el fic cliché de "Orihime e Ichigo están juntos. Viene Rukia. Ichigo deja a Orihime. Ichigo se va con Rukia. Orihime llora y se suicida", no. NO. Tranquilos todos y todas, que en absoluto va a ser así. No pienso volver a Inoue una loca celosa y psicótica, porque no lo es. Todos han crecido, todos han madurado, y sus decisiones van a ser tomadas con cuidado y coherencia.**

 **Sin más, creo que esto es todo lo que tengo que decir. Sigo esperando vuestras sugerencias, opiniones y críticas (mientras sean constructivas las recibiré con todo el amorsh del mundo)**

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Atte: _HanaBerry_**


	3. Capítulo 3: Seis momentos

**Equilibrio**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 _"Seis momentos"_

* * *

 _Y allí estaba, observándolo desde fuera del Senkaimon, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía mientras él no paraba de caminar. Por dentro deseaba que el pelinaranjo diese la vuelta y en uno de sus ataques de terquedad no la hubiese hecho caso y se quedase con ella. Pero sabía bien que no iba a hacerlo, y tampoco debía. Su rostro se compungió por la tristeza, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el Capitán de cabellos blanquecinos._

 _Su superior posó su mano en el hombro de Rukia, en señal de apoyo. Pero tras un suspiro, la muchacha se marchó con rapidez de aquella tortura autoinflingida a la que se estaba sometiendo. Verlo partir una vez más, era doloroso, pero más aún sabiendo que podrían pasar muchos años sin volverse a ver._

 _Se regañó por haber pensado que lo que dijo el moribundo Kurosaki durante la batalla final sería el inicio de una historia entre ellos. Se quería convencer de que ellos nunca podrían ser, que sus mundos eran completamente diferentes y más ahora que no podrían cruzar de uno a otro. Se sintió tonta por ilusionarse, por creer que algo podría pasar, pero…¿qué podría pasar?_

 _¿Qué Ichigo dejase todo por ella y fuese a vivir a la Sociedad de Almas, felices para siempre? Pensaba que aquello era un sentimiento egoísta por su parte. Era egoísta por querer privarle de una vida normal, de terminar la secundaria e ir a su viaje de fin de curso con todos sus amigos, de acceder a una universidad, de tener un amor estable, de disfrutar su juventud y de su familia. Y se sintió apenada por no poderle ofrecer aquello quedándose en el Seireitei. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Tomó la determinación de dejarlo marchar, y bien sabía que podía haberlo evitado. Sólo tenía que hacerle recordar aquella declaración que le hizo cuando se estaba muriendo y sabía que Ichigo se habría quedado. Pero no era justo para él._

 _Sin darse cuenta, y absorta en su caos interno, se chocó contra alguien mucho más grande que él, rebotando hacia atrás y tratando de mantener el equilibrio para no caerse de bruces._

– _L-lo siento mucho…–_ dijo con la voz quebrada y alzando el rostro para ver contra quién se chocó. Al verlo trató de cambiar su expresión triste. _– Nii-sama, lo siento mucho, no estaba atenta..._

– _Debes tener más cuidado, Rukia. – habló con su característica tranquilidad y seriedad._

– _Sí, Nii-sama…– contestó mirando al suelo con aquel gesto triste del que no podía deshacerse._

 _El observador Kuchiki analizó a su hermana, sabiendo rápidamente lo que le afligía. No era propio de él demostrar cariño, a pesar de lo triste que denotaba estar Rukia, pero trató de hacer algo para ayudarla._

– _¿El Kurosaki ya se ha marchado? –_ preguntó con el mismo tono de antes, sin alterarse.

– _S-sí… – contestó la muchacha sin levantar la mirada, sintiendo como el pecho volvía a apretar._

– _Hmp. No creo que tardemos mucho en volver a verlo. – hizo una pausa. La morena alzó rápida y sorprendida su mirada para ver a su hermano. – Ese Kurosaki es como una plaga, nunca te libras de él._

 _Y el Kuchiki prosiguió su camino con la tranquilidad y el porte de siempre. Rukia se quedó ahí, sorprendida por las palabras de su hermano. Sabía que esa era su manera de reconfortarla, y sonrió con suavidad mientras se giraba para observarlo marchar. Empezó a sentirse más positiva, y aunque sentía una inevitable tristeza, tenía fe en que volverían a verse lo más pronto posible._

 _Todo era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia._

 _ **oOo**_

Los Kuchiki desayunaban en silencio, junto a su invitado, quien ante tanto silencio y formalidad a la hora de comer se empezó a sentir incómodo. Intentaba pensar un tema de conversación para amenizar el desayuno, pero cuando se fijaba en el porte serio de Byakuya, desechaba esa opción. Podría estar loco, pero empezaba a extrañar los desayunos en familia con su escandaloso padre y sus hermanas.

Volvió su mirada al bol de arroz y continuó comiendo en silencio. Sin embargo, el estirado Kuchiki se dispuso a hablar.

– Rukia. Hoy tendrás que asistir a la reunión de capitanes, Ukitake está indispuesto.

– Sí, Nii-sama. – aceptó gustosa la morena.

– ¿Se reunirán por lo que pasó en el Senkaimon? – la voz de Ichigo se coló en la conversación.

El Kuchiki lo observó de reojo con gesto molesto, y continuó hablando.

– Organizaremos un grupo pequeño que se infiltre en Hueco Mundo para averiguar que está pasando. – miró a Rukia, ignorando que fue el pelinaranjo el que formuló la pregunta.

– Yo podría ir. – propuso el sustituto

Se ganó otra mirada de soslayo de Byakuya.

– Ya lo decidiremos. – y tras terminar de hablar se levantó dispuesto a marcharse. – No llegues tarde, Rukia.

– Sí, Nii-sama, ahí estaré.

Y se marchó. Los dos jóvenes quedaron terminando lo que quedaba de desayuno solos, bastante más relajados tras la marcha de el moreno. El pelinaranjo tragó con rapidez lo que quedaba de arroz y se dispuso a sorber la poca sopa de miso restante, ante la mirada de Rukia. Había perdido los modales, totalmente. Sonrió levemente y continuó su desayuno, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

– ¿De verdad quieres ir a Hueco Mundo?

El pelinaranjo la miró, parando de sorber y con un gracioso grano de arroz encima de su labio. Rukia puso los ojos en blanco y el muchacho se limpió con el dorso de la mano. Rectificaba el haber dicho que Ichigo había madurado.

– Sí, claro, ¿por qué no?

– No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos tomará o si tendremos problemas. – Ichigo la miró sin entender el punto al que quería llegar Rukia. – Se van a preocupar por ti.

Sabía que a pesar de haberlo dicho en plural, la morena se refería a Orihime.

– Dejé una nota, no pasa nada.

La morena suspiró vencida ante la terquedad de su compañero, y tras terminar de desayunar, recogió sus platos para facilitarle al servicio recogerlos.

– Iré ya a la reunión. – se levantó con tranquilidad. – Te veo luego.

– Ok.

– ¿Vas a hacer algo?

– Creo que iré a saludar a los chicos. – se levantó de igual manera, estirando sus extremidades con cansancio.

– Si ves a Renji no vuelvas a reírte de él en su cara. – comenzó a caminar entre sonrisas al recordar el acontecimiento del día pasado.

– ¡No prometo nada!

 **oOo**

Era un soleado día, más no caluroso como los días anteriores. Caminó desde la casa de los Kuchiki hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamientos del undécimo escuadrón. Los recuerdos en los que él estaba allí practicando, o simplemente retando a alguien, se agolparon en su mente. Al igual de las veces que había tenido que salir corriendo de allí al ser perseguido por el sanguinario Kenpachi.

La puerta tradicional estaba cerrada, pero dentro se escuchaban los golpes de las espadas de madera y el barullo formado por los allí presentes. Fue a adentrarse en el recinto, cuando de golpe un shinigami salió disparado por aquella puerta, rompiéndola en el acto y cayendo de bruces en el suelo a los pies de Ichigo.

La cara de sorpresa del pelinaranjo se fijó en el shinigami que tenía en el suelo, para luego mirar al interior de la sala y encontrarse con una reluciente calva sonriendo casi igual que Kenpachi. El muchacho alzó las cejas y cuando Ikkaku pareció verlo, sonrió aún más sádicamente. De verdad, se estaba contagiando demasiado de aquella actitud sanguinaria de Zaraki.

– ¡Pero mira quien tenemos aquí de nuevo! – gritó con su peculiar acento el hombre.

– Veo que sigues igual que siempre, Ikkaku. – entró con tranquilidad en la sala, encontrándose al siempre divino Yumichika sentado a uno de los lados.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres luchar conmigo? – retó impaciente

El sustituto relinchó prepotente y lo miró con una sonrisa de medio lado que pareció agradar a su oponente.

– ¿Quieres que te patee el trasero? – pasó por su lado.

– Eso habrá que verlo. – con soberbia, le pasó una de las espadas de madera al shinigami sustituto.

Comenzaron a luchar. No se andaron con rodeos, empezaron dándolo todo y con fuerza. Esquivaban, paraban y golpeaban rápidamente una y otra vez ante la atenta mirada de los demás integrantes del escuadrón. El pelinaranjo se sentía vivo, no podía borrar su sonrisa mientras luchaba contra su antiguo amigo.

Era la motivación de Ichigo. Ser shinigami, la lucha, poder proteger a sus seres queridos de las amenazas que acechaban constantemente ambos mundos. Era su camino, y se arrepintió de haberlo olvidado. La lucha se desarrolló con fiereza, pero finalmente y tras un largo rato, Ichigo ganó a Ikkaku. Y así siguieron, luchando con varios shinigamis, algunos más fáciles que otros, pero matando el tiempo hasta que Rukia volviese de la dichosa reunión.

Agotados, todos decidieron descansar. Los novatos se fueron, dejando a Yumichika e Ikkaku en la sala junto a Ichigo. Sentados en el suelo, Yumichika acercó una bandeja con una botella de sake y vasos, comenzando a llenar tres de ellos.

– Ha sido una buena lucha, Ichigo. – habló animado Madarame. – Pero sólo me ganaste porque ya llevaba un buen rato peleando.

– Típica excusa de perdedor…– musitó divertido el pelinaranjo.

– ¡Silencio! – avergonzado lo mandó callar mientras agarraba su vaso de sake. – Brindemos, ¿o es que aún sigues siendo un niñito?

– Un niñito que te ha pateado el trasero. – corrigió divertido mientras agarraba también su vaso.

– ¡Por tu regreso! – alzó el vaso – ¡Salud!

Los demás lo imitaron, alzando su sake y dándole un trago. Ichigo, al igual que Yumichika, dio un breve sorbo, mientras que Ikkaku se lo bebió de golpe. Permanecieron un largo rato hablando, poniéndose al día sobre sus vidas y conversando sobre los últimos acontecimientos en el Senkaimon. Madarame bebía un vaso tras otro de sake con facilidad, mientras Ichigo apenas terminaba el primero. Aquel hombre parecía una esponja.

Pero aquel agradable momento se vio eclipsado por una amplia sombra que se hizo a espaldas de Ichigo. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna y tragó duro al sentir el reiatsu de quien tenía detrás. Incluso podía sentir esa sonrisa que le helaba hasta los huesos. Los dos hombres que tenían en frente sonrieron de medio lado, y como si el cuello del pelinaranjo se hubiese vuelto de piedra, lo giró poco a poco para enfrentarse a quien tenía detrás.

– Cuánto tiempo… Kurosaki Ichigo. – y una carcajada sádica brotó de los labios de aquel hombre.

– K-Kenpachi…hey…te veo bien…– los nervios podían notarse en el shinigami sustituto.

– ¡Ichi-kun! – Yachiru se asomó tras el hombro derecho de Kenpachi. – ¡Qué bien que te encontramos! ¡Ken-chan ha estado buscándote por todos lados!

– A-ah… ¿sí? – nervioso trataba de prepararse para huir.

– ¡Sí! – animada bajó del hombro de su enorme amigo. – ¡Ken-chan quiere pelear contigo! ¿Verdad Ken-chan?

Y tras una sonrisa, la zanpakuto del capitán atacó a Ichigo. Consiguió esquivarlo, con rostro de pánico ante la bienvenida tan violenta que le estaba propinando aquel demente.

– ¡Oe! ¡Espera! – y otro ataque más que tuvo que esquivar.

Supo que la mejor opción en ese momento era huir. Y eso hizo. Corrió todo lo que pudo, o si no volvería a quedar medio muerto.

– ¡No huyas, Kurosaki Ichigo! – lo escuchaba gritar divertido mientras trataba de seguirlo.

Pero hizo caso omiso a la petición de aquel sanguinario personaje. Por fin consiguió perderle de vista, y dio gracias a que aquel hombre fuese peor que él para detectar reiatsu. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas tratando de recobrar el aliento, agotado, hasta que notó como de nuevo una sombra se cernía sobre él. Asustado miró hacia arriba con cara de pánico y por suerte tan sólo era Rukia.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? – preguntó al ver el pánico en los ojos de Ichigo.

– Joder… ¡Creí que eras Kenpachi! – se secó el sudor de su frente aliviado.

– ¿Otra vez persiguiéndote para que luches con él?

La muchacha rió

– Sí. Definitivamente está loco.

La morena asintió con la cabeza y le pareció divertido ver a Ichigo tan apurado. Pero una vez se calmaron, Rukia le comentó algo importante.

– Ya hemos decidido cómo vamos a llevar a cabo el plan. – el pelinaranjo la observó atento. – Hoy partiremos al mundo humano, con Urahara. Nos adentraremos a Hueco Mundo desde allí mañana.

– ¿Y quiénes van a llevar a cabo la misión?

– Hemos decidido que tú y yo iremos, ya que nosotros hemos visto a aquel hombre. – Ichigo asintió – Renji y el Capitán Hitsugaya nos acompañarán por si surgen problemas.

– Bien.

– Debemos partir ya, nos esperan en el Senkaimon.

Llegaron a la puerta que les llevaría al mundo humano y a lo lejos pudieron divisar a sus dos acompañantes. Ichigo pudo fijarse a medida que se iba acercando, que el pelirrojo ya carecía de aquel ridículo bigote. Notó la mirada de odio de Renji, y tan sólo pudo sonreír al recordarle el día anterior.

Se reunieron los cuatro, y decidieron emprender la marcha. De la misma manera en la que llegaron, pasaron el Senkaimon con atención y cuidado. Estaban constantemente pendientes de cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir. Iban con rapidez, sin parar ni un momento y manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos.

– Lo noto. – habló Hitsugaya sin parar de avanzar.

– Está aquí…– susurró Rukia.

– Tengan cuidado y manténganse alerta.

– Es un reiatsu muy extraño…– musitó Renji.

– Sigamos, rápido.

Ya veían el otro lado, pero aún así no se confiaron en absoluto. Aquel hombre podía atacar en cualquier momento. Pero sin embargo, llegaron al final y no lo hizo. Cuando salieron de allí y el Senkaimon se cerró, se miraron extrañados los cuatro. ¿Por qué esta vez no los atacó? ¿Estaba observándolos? Al momento apareció Urahara para darles la bienvenida.

– Vaya, vaya, ¿qué ocurrió? Parecen extrañados. – el rubio se sentó sobre su cojín, esperando a que los demás hicieran lo mismo. – ¿Qué noticias me traen?

– Hemos decidido ir a hacer una expedición a Hueco Mundo para averiguar cuál es el problema. – habló el capitán. –Definitivamente algo va mal.

Urahara escuchó atento a los cuatro.

– Cuando Ichigo y yo cruzamos el Senkaimon para ir al Seireitei, un hombre extraño nos atacó.

– ¿Extraño?

La morena afirmó con la cabeza.

– Su apariencia era de un Arrancar, pero poseía un arco Quincy…

– Y su reiatsu era extraño… – continuó Ichigo. – no era de ninguno de los dos.

– Sí. Fue la primera vez que sentí ese tipo de reiatsu. – Renji se incorporó a la conversación.

– Entiendo… – el rubio se sobó la barbilla mientras pensaba. – Prepararé la puerta para que mañana vayan a Hueco Mundo. Pueden quedarse aquí si lo desean.

Y el tendero desapareció de la sala junto con el joven capitán. Renji estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y se dejó caer hacia atrás, dejando a Ichigo y Rukia sentados pensando en todos los acontecimientos. El pelinaranjo decidió imitar a su amigo, tumbándose de igual manera, era por la tarde y aún quedaba horas por delante hasta que tuviesen que partir. Iba a ser realmente aburrido, o eso creyó.

– Ichigo. – la voz de la morena llamó al perezoso sustituto.

– ¿Hmp?

– Deberías ir a casa. –lo alentó mirándolo con convicción. – Deberías tener un poco más de consideración con Orihime.

Renji observó de reojo la situación, sorprendido por las palabras de Rukia. ¿Ir a casa? ¿Orihime? ¿Qué pasaba aquí? El pelirrojo no era consciente de las novedades que habían sucedido en el mundo humano ya que la corta conversación que mantuvo con Ichigo fue básicamente burlas y risas hacia su ya inexistente bigote.

El sustituto guardó un leve silencio y se levantó del suelo dispuesto a irse. La morena supo que se sentía molesto, pero era lo que debía hacer.

– Volveré luego.

Y así el pelinaranjo desapareció de la casa de Urahara. Rukia miró apenada al suelo y suspiró, sin ser consciente de que era observada con atención por su amigo de la infancia. Así, Renji se incorporó, quedando sentado al igual que la morena, y se acercó a ella para hacerle unas preguntas. Ahí fue cuando la shinigami despertó de su ensoñación y observó a su amigo con tranquilidad.

– ¿Qué consideración con Orihime? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

El ceño de Rukia se frunció suavemente y miró hacia otro lado. El pelirrojo no era idiota, y aunque ella nunca le dijese nada, sabía de sobra que el cariño que su amiga tenía por Ichigo era más que el de un simple amigo. La muchacha tomó fuerzas y con decisión encaró a su amigo, tratando de hablar lo más tranquila e indiferente posible.

– Debe tenerla, es su novia.

Los ojos de Renji se abrieron con incredulidad ante la noticia.

– ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

– ¿Tiene eso importancia? – rebatió Rukia. – Simplemente lo son, y debe comportarse.

– N-no quería referirme a eso…– musitó ante la voz tajante y algo enojada de la morena.

Veía claramente la lucha interna de su amiga por hacer lo que ella sentía correcto. Pero lo que sentía correcto no era lo mismo que sentía su corazón, y eso le estaba provocando más daño del que dejaba ver. Era demasiado terca, y demasiado noble cómo para ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para arrebatarle el amor de su mejor amiga. Aunque aquello significase renunciar al que ella sentía…

 **oOo**

Había vuelto a entrar en su cuerpo, hacía tiempo que no pasaba tantas horas fuera de él, era una sensación extraña. Se quedó parado frente la puerta de su apartamento, pensando en las palabras de Rukia y como ella lo incitaba a alejarse más de ella…y acercarlo más a Orihime. Suspiró desganado, y con la misma pesadez, sacó las llaves de su casa y abrió la puerta.

– Estoy en casa – habló con fuerza para hacerse notar.

Era extraño que la pelinaranja no estuviese ahí al momento para darle la bienvenida, ya que aún no se había ido a trabajar. De hecho sus llaves permanecían en el cuenco de la entrada. Se adentró extrañado en la vivienda, descalzándose y yendo directo hacia el salón. Al entrar, se encontró con Orihime sentada en su cojín, con la mirada baja y expresión triste.

– Inoue, ¿estás bien? – preocupado se acercó a ella, sentándose en frente.

La muchacha alzó su rostro, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, pero sus ojos denotaban todo lo contrario que quería aparentar.

– Kurosaki-kun…– lo llamó con voz apenada – Siéntate, por favor, tenemos que hablar…

El pelinaranjo la miró sorprendido sin entender nada. Se sentó, sabiendo de sobra que ese "Tenemos que hablar" nunca significaba nada bueno.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Inou-?

– Se ha acabado. –no lo dejó acabar, y pudo ver como los ojos de la muchacha empezaron a acristalarse.

– ¿Q-qué? No entiendo – el sustituto no comprendía nada de lo que estaba hablando.

– He…intentado todo…– prosiguió sin contestar a Ichigo. – todo…– aquello salió con un hilo de voz que predecía las lágrimas que iban a comenzar a salir. – Pero no puedo engañarme más…

El pelinaranjo guardó silencio preocupado, pero escuchando atento lo que Orihime tenía que decirle. Su voz sonaba quebrada, pero dulce como siempre, y sus ojos ya no pudieron evitar soltar las lágrimas. Se sintió miserable, pues aunque no sabía que ocurría, era consciente que lo que pasaba era culpa suya.

– Sé que decidiste intentarlo conmigo…y…– sorbió la nariz y trató en vano de secarse las lágrimas. – …y no sabes cuantísimo te agradezco haberme dado esta oportunidad, Kurosaki-kun. – susurró con cariño. – Pero sé que nunca funcionará…

– Inoue…– miró los ojos de su amiga con gesto triste. – ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no…

– Kurosaki-kun…– lo interrumpió. – Lo sé todo...

El muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero sin saber bien a que se estaba refiriendo Orihime.

– Sé bien que a quien quieres es a Kuchiki-san. – ambos se miraron a los ojos, los de Ichigo totalmente anodinos, mientras en el rostro de Inoue se esbozaba una amarga sonrisa.

– Inoue, eso no…– desvió apenado la mirada – no es así…

– No tienes por qué engañarme, Kurosaki-kun – habló con ternura, tratando de que su voz no se quebrase por las lágrimas. – Yo…escuché aquello que le dijiste el día que murió Ishida…

Ahora sí que Ichigo quedó totalmente en shock. No sabía si sentir vergüenza por aquello, o tristeza y malestar por el daño que aquello provocaba en Orihime. Todo en su interior era un caos en ese momento y las lagrimas de su ahora ex novia, sólo le hacían todo más difícil. Cerró los ojos en busca de un poco de paz para afrontar la situación.

Al momento sintió una cálida y delgada mano posarse sobre la suya, acariciándole con sosiego y cariño. Abrió los ojos y se cruzó con los de la pelinaranja.

– Kurosaki-kun…–lo llamó con ternura y sonriendo entre lágrimas. – Sólo quiero que puedas ser feliz, aunque eso signifique que no pueda seguir contigo.

– Inoue…– con gesto triste el muchacho apretó la mano de su amiga – Lo siento tanto…

– ¡Oh, no te disculpes! – se secó las lagrimas con el dorso de su otra mano – De verdad, aprecio mucho la oportunidad que me brindaste. Tenía que intentarlo para darme cuenta y crecer.

El muchacho, con decisión, se acercó a su amiga y le dio un sincero abrazo. Permaneció así, notando las silenciosas lágrimas que Orihime dejaba sobre su hombro. Aquella mujer fue una gran persona, y una de esas amigas que sabes que tendrás siempre. Una persona que miraba por el bien de todos, aunque eso significase renunciar a lo que ella amaba. Pero era realista, no podía luchar contra un destino que ya estaba escrito. Hacerlo tan sólo iba a provocar dolor a todos, sobre todo a ella.

– Gracias, Inoue…

 **oOo**

El día que tenían que partir a Hueco Mundo llegó en pocas horas. Ichigo pasó la noche sólo en su apartamento, ya que Orihime tenía el turno de noche. Pensó en todo lo ocurrido, en las palabras de ella, en la sorpresa que se llevó al escuchar que Inoue era consciente de su declaración a Rukia. Se sintió avergonzado por ello, pero al momento posó sus pensamientos en la morena y en cómo iba a decirle todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Notaba algo de frialdad por parte de ella, apenas le prestaba atención y se centraba más en hablar con el capitán Hitsugaya. Gruñó por lo bajo y se sentó junto a Renji, cerrando los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El pelirrojo era consciente de la tensión entre ambos, mirándolos moviendo su cabeza como si de un partido de tenis se tratase. Finalmente se fijó en Ichigo.

– Oe, ¿todo bien?

El pelinaranjo abrió los ojos con gesto molesto, pero sin devolverle la mirada a su compañero. Lanzó un gruñido de afirmación y se levantó al ver que Urahara hacía acto de presencia en la sala. Todo significaba que ya era la hora de ir a Hueco Mundo. El tendero estaba dando explicaciones y hablando de cosas a las que Ichigo no prestaba atención, pues estaba más concentrado en observar con el ceño fruncido a la morena que tenía en frente dándole la espalda.

– Bien, eso es todo, muchachos. – ahí volvió a prestar atención a la conversación – Tengan cuidado.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se adentraron en la brecha que les llevaría a su destino. Se adentraron con rapidez y tras unos largos minutos llegaron a los desiertos oscuros de Hueco Mundo. No había nadie alrededor de dónde habían aparecido, tan sólo arena y una noche cerrada constante. Trataron de ir con cuidado, buscando rastro de cualquier reiatsu que pudiese estar cerca.

Caminaron en dirección a Las Noches, sin dejar de estar alerta en todo momento. Al rato de avanzar, divisaron a lo lejos un pequeño asentamiento del que parecían percibir restos de varios reiatsus. Se camuflaron tras una gran roca rodeada de otras más pequeñas y observaron con disimulo cualquier movimiento que se pudiese producir.

– Puff, no veo nada. – se quejó Renji.

– ¿Acaso estás ciego? – replicó Ichigo. – Yo veo bien.

– Callate. Está muy lejos, así no se puede ver. – achinó los ojos tratando de divisar algo.

– Miope…– susurró el pelinaranjo con sorna.

– Imbécil.

– Jódete, cabeza de piña.

Y así comenzaron a reñir entre ambos, propinándose insultos y haciendo perder la paciencia a los dos shinigamis de menos estatura. Ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras de fondo Ichigo y Renji continuaban con su repertorio de estupideces. La morena, sin ya paciencia que la detuviese, se giró y con gesto de enojo golpeó a ambos a la vez.

– ¿Quieren callarse de una vez, par de imbéciles? – gruñó amenazándolos con el puño.

Los dos quedaron tirados en el suelo, sobándose el golpe de la cabeza y mirándola con cara de cachorrillos asustados. La shinigami suspiró y se giró de nuevo para seguir observando junto al capitán de la décima división.

– Parece que no hay nadie…– percibió Rukia.

– No, pero han estado. – el capitán se levantó y salió de detrás de la piedra. – Vayamos a examinar.

Los cuatro salieron de su escondite y se acercaron a aquel pequeño asentamiento. A medida que se acercaban, pudieron sentir el reciente reiatsu que había pasado por allí. Todos lo detectaron extrañados, eran los reiatsus de dos Arrancars y otros cuatro reiatsus que les resultaban familiares al del hombre del Senkaimon.

– ¿Creen que haya podido haber una batalla aquí? – preguntó serio el pelirrojo.

– Es posible. – asintió Hitsugaya cerrando los ojos para percibir más aquellos restos.

Ichigo sentía que aquel reiatsu de los Arrancars le era muy familiar. Se concentró todo lo que pudo y tras un rato de análisis, cayó en la cuenta de quienes eran los dueños de aquellos reiatsus. A pesar de ocho años, pudo recordarlo bien.

– Los reiatsus de los Arrancars…–todos lo miraron atentos. – Son de Grimmjow y Nell.

Sorprendidos, todos trataron de identificarlos y lo notaron igual.

– Tiene razón…– musito Rukia observando a sus alrededores.

– El rastro se divide en sentidos opuestos. – detectó ahora el capitán.

– ¿Crees que estén huyendo?

– Es posible, Renji. – el capitán siguió el rastro de reiatsu hasta el punto donde se separaba. – O también puede ser que estén capturados y se hayan separado.

– ¿Para qué se separarían? – gruñó Ichigo sin comprender esa hipótesis.

– Pudieron habernos detectado y por ello, decidieron separarse.

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en la posibilidad que había planteado el muchacho de cabellos plateados.

– ¿Pues a qué esperamos? El reiatsu es reciente, aún podemos alcanzarlos. – se impacientó Ichigo.

– Nos separaremos e iremos a buscarlos. Se llevaron a cada uno por diferentes lados. – todos escuchaban atentos las órdenes del capitán Hitsugaya. – Renji, nosotros seguiremos el rastro de Nelliel. Ustedes dos, sigan el de Grimmjow. Nos reuniremos aquí cuando los rescatemos.

Los tres asintieron con convicción.

– En marcha.

Los cuatro se separaron por parejas, y corrieron en direcciones contrarias en busca de sus amigos Arrancars. Trataban de rastrear el reiatsu de las tres personas que iban delante suyo, los captores eran poderosos, pero no tanto como el hombre del Senkaimon. Ichigo observó a Rukia de reojo, casualmente en el mismo momento que ella hacía lo mismo, rompiendo así rápidamente el contacto visual.

– Oe, ¿te ocurre algo?

– No. – negó la morena. – ¿y a ti?

Ichigo guardó silencio unos segundos y caviló la posibilidad de decirle a Rukia su actual situación con Orihime. Ante el constante silencio del pelinaranjo, la shinigami lo observó curiosa con extrañeza. En cuestión de segundos, los ojos ambarinos del muchacho se fundieron en los de ella.

– Inoue y yo ya no estamos juntos. – declaró con tranquilidad y tajante, ganándose así la sorpresa de la joven Kuchiki.

– ¿Qué? – se paró y su ceño se frunció. – ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué demonios la dejaste? Eres un idiota.

Iba dispuesta a golpearle como de costumbre pero Ichigo paró el puñetazo con su mano, agarrándolo para que se mantuviese quieta. De ese modo, la voz suave y tranquila del pelinaranjo le contó la verdad.

– Ella me ha dejado a mí.

Los orbes violáceos de Rukia se abrieron como platos, sorprendida por las palabras de Ichigo. Su puño se relajó y fue entonces cuando el pelinaranjo soltó el agarre. Sin comprender nada, los ojos de Rukia miraban al suelo y a Ichigo constantemente, tratando de buscar una respuesta que no llegaba. Así que decidió preguntar.

– ¿P-por qué hizo algo así?

Su voz era más suave y tranquila, pero se encontraba igual de confusa y anonadada que al principio. Ichigo miró al suelo, armándose de valor para decirle la verdad. Respiró hondo y clavó sus ojos con los de Rukia.

– Ella escuchó aquello que te dije el día en el que casi muero…

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron más si era posible y su corazón palpitó nervioso a más de mil por hora. Quería tratar de hablar, pero de sus labios no salían las palabras y los ojos de Ichigo tan sólo la intimidaban más. Tanto era así, que desvió su mirada al suelo avergonzada y en shock.

– Ichigo, yo…

– ¡Vaya, vaya! – una voz masculina interrumpió la conversación con tono burlesco, haciendo que ambos shinigamis se pusieran en posición de alerta. – ¿Pero a quienes tenemos aquí? Dos shinigamis perdidos en Hueco Mundo…

Dos muchachos con la misma apariencia del hombre del Senkaimon aparecieron juntos, con un Grimmjow maniatado detrás. El chico tenía una máscara Hollow que le cubría parte del hombro izquierdo y le subía hasta la mandíbula, con cabello rubio y ojos ambarinos como los de Ichigo. Sin embargo, la mujer que lo acompañaba, tenía un largo cabello grisáceo y ojos azul turquesa, coronados con su máscara que subía desde arriba de sus cejas, haciendo la forma de un antifaz.

– No se os ha perdido nada aquí. – la muchacha de piel pálida hablo con un tono de voz más serio y escalofriante. – No tendríais que haber venido a meter las narices…

Ichigo y Rukia observaron con atención los movimientos de sus enemigos, los cuales parecían desenvainar con lentitud sus katanas. Pudieron observar la cruz Quincy colgando de sus muñecas, y definitivamente su reiatsu era igual que el de aquel personaje del Senkaimon. De igual manera, el pelinaranjo y la morena sacaron sus zanpakutos, listos para la batalla.

La voz de aquella mujer sonó tétrica y desafiante.

– Ahora tendremos que matarlos…

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo tres! Ojalá les haya gustado, si es así dejen un review, y si tienen alguna crítica constructiva ya saben que las recibo con amorsh. Estoy tratando de conducir la historia para que coincida con el final que le quiero dar, espero que no resulte muy tedioso hasta entonces. No pienso hacer un fic muy largo, así que más o menos, ya vamos por casi la mitad de la historia. No sé si el tema de las batallas les interesa, es decir...¿prefieren que narre más o menos las peleas o que las mencione por encima?**

 **Cualquier sugerencia que quieran ver, sólo tienen que decírmela por un review. Al igual si hay algo que no les gustaría ver en este fic. Además, tengo pensado hacer más fics, pero que sean sólo one-shots, así que si quieren algo en especial, sólo me lo tienen que pedir y lo consideraré de verdad. Voy a tratar de no retrasarme mucho con las actualizaciones, pero espero que entiendan que me mantengo bastante ocupada con los estudios y quitan tiempo, ya saben. Aún así, voy a mantener mi palabra y finalizaré mi fic antes de entrar en exámenes.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews de apoyo, son un gran aliciente para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Con mucho cariño**

 **Atte: _HanaBerry_**


	4. Capítulo 4: Cinco minutos

**Equilibrio**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

" _Cinco minutos"_

* * *

 _La habitación de la cuarta división dónde reposaban los heridos estaba llena de shinigamis, algunos sollozando de dolor, otros silenciosamente inconscientes, algunos en mucho mejor estado que aquellos que estaban a un paso de morir. Los encargados de esa división iban de un lado a otro, saturados ante tanto trabajo y, junto a ellos, Orihime trataba de ayudar lo máximo posible a quien lo necesitaba. La joven estaba exhausta, no había parado de usar sus poderes y el tratar de estabilizar a Ichigo la había dejado totalmente agotada._

 _Pero ahí estaba, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por salvar a todo aquel que le fuese posible y tratando de mantener la cabeza fría tras los sucesos que acababan de pasar. Llevaba varios días durmiendo mal, la muerte de Ishida había destrozado a todos y aún no asimilaba que su cercano amigo ya no fuese a volver de nuevo. Estar tan ocupada la ayudaba a despejarse de todo aquello y además, no pensar en las palabras que Ichigo dedicó a Rukia._

 _Había pasado una semana desde que todo acabó, muchos habían muerto y pocos se habían recuperado. Ichigo seguía era uno de los que seguían en la cuerda floja, aún no había despertado. Orihime iba siempre que le era posible entre tanto trabajo para ver si podía hacer algo por él, pero ahora era cuestión de Ichigo y sus ganas de luchar por su vida. Ella no podía hacer más que rezar por que el sustituto abriese los ojos._

 _En aquel cuarto solitario y a parte que habían reservado para Ichigo, se encontraba cierta shinigami de cabellos negros que no se separó ni un momento de él. El rostro de Rukia se veía ojeroso y demacrado, agotado por las pocas horas de sueño que conseguía conciliar en aquel pequeño e incómodo sofá del cuarto. Pero no se movió ni un instante de su lado. Hanataro le traía comida a la muchacha, pero ella apenas tenía apetito para unos pocos bocados._

 _La herida de su costado estaba vendada. Fue profunda y debido al sobreesfuerzo que hizo, perdió mucha sangre, por lo que tuvo que estar un par de días en reposo. Le recomendaron estar más tiempo, pero ella se negó tajantemente y desde entonces se quedó al lado de Ichigo. Lo observaba. Observaba su pálido rostro dormido y magullado, su frente vendada y la enorme cicatriz cubierta de gasas manchadas de sangre que le subía desde su cadera hasta su hombro._

 _La morena pasó suave y gentilmente la yema de sus dedos por ella, dudando levemente antes de hacerlo. Sintió la herida caliente y cómo cuando subía por el pecho, este se movía con lentitud y el suave palpitar de su corazón. Retiró la mano algo aliviada al haber encontrado vida en su cuerpo inerte, pero se sintió agotada. Tenía un cúmulo de nervios atascados en su pecho debido a la incertidumbre de si su compañero despertaría en algún momento._

 _Sí, Rukia Kuchiki estaba asustada._

 _Temía por la vida de Ichigo, y es que estaba pendiente de un hilo. Temía que tras todos los esfuerzos, acabase tomando el mismo camino que Ishida. Temía que aquella declaración que le hizo fuese una despedida final. Temía no poder volver a escuchar esas dos palabras que a duras penas intentó decir antes de quedar inconsciente…_

– _Ichigo…_ – _susurró con tristeza, observando con ojos acristalados una de sus manos inmóviles._ – Tienes que despertar…vamos… eres fuerte, has salido de cosas peores…

 _Rukia sobó con una de sus manos su propia frente, buscando paciencia y aguantando la frustración que sentía. Siempre le hablaba, esperando que así consiguiera algo, pero no ocurría nada. Ichigo permanecía quieto en la misma posición de siempre, y la pequeña shinigami estaba empezando a perder la esperanza. Y aquello la estaba destrozando por dentro._

– _Idiota…– susurró con voz quebradiza. – No es justo…– cada vez se quebraba más. – ¿Q-quien te crees para preocuparme así…? Levántate ya…_

 _Suspiró con fuerza, sacando aquella tensión que se había formado en todo su cuerpo, pero no sirvió de mucho; momentos después volvía a sentir la misma presión que antes. Se frotó los ojos para que no se aguasen más y miró el rostro del pelinaranjo. Rukia no pudo evitar recordar las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios moribundos de Ichigo, y sintió un fuerte nudo en el pecho. Como algo impropio de ella, observó como su pequeña mano se veía aún más diminuta al posarla sobre la de Ichigo._

 _El contacto se sintió cálido, y dejó que se prolongase. El notarle con algo de vida hacía que se sintiese más tranquila, por lo que probó un último intento…_

– _Por favor…quédate…_ – _susurró con tristeza_ – _Yo…yo también…_ – a pesar de que estaba inconsciente, decir lo que quería decir no se le hacía fácil. Los sentimientos no eran el fuerte de Rukia. – Yo… a mi…– rechistó molesta ante su propia incapacidad y finalmente con decisión, lo dijo de la mejor manera que le era posible. – También…siento igual que tú…idiota…

 _Dio un vistazo esperando que el muchacho despertase, pero continuó igual de inerte que antes. Derrotada, apoyó sus codos en la cama tras un suspiro y tapó sus ojos con sus manos, apoyándose así en busca de fuerza. Estaba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente y la esperanza se estaba agotando. No sabía qué más podía hacer, y se sintió inútil._

 _Cinco minutos después, escuchó el lento roce de las sábanas moviéndose._

 _Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, alzó su cabeza en dirección a Ichigo. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, pero su respiración era más activa. Miró con la misma rapidez sus manos, las cuales a duras penas trataban de moverse. La morena se levantó de la silla por la emoción, asustada y sin saber qué hacer. Miraba hacia todos lados esperando encontrar a alguien de la división, pero al escuchar unos leves gruñidos del pelinaranjo, volvió su vista a él._

– _¿Ichigo? – se acercó nerviosa a él. – Oe, ¿Ichigo?_

 _Sus manos se acercaban y se alejaban de él, dudosas de si debía hacer algo. Optó por quedarse a un lado de la cama, observando cualquier gesto de dolor que pudiese hacer. No cesaba de mirarle fijamente, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos y sus labios igual de sorprendidos, sin saber que decir._

 _Los ojos ambarinos de Ichigo se abrieron lentamente con pesadez, esta vez con más brillo que la última vez que los vio. Sintió alivio al notar que aquella mirada profesaba vida y no muerte. Pronto los sintió clavados en los ojos violetas de ella, y no apartó ni un minuto la mirada. Disfrutó volver a verle vivo, disfrutó como nunca y jamás sintió que aquellos ojos eran tan increíbles como en ese momento._

 _Más tranquila la morena se sentó de nuevo a su lado y lo siguió observando, esperando una respuesta del joven._

– _Hey… –con voz ronca y cansada, Ichigo habló por fin._

– _Hey…_ – _la morena contestó con suavidad y cariño._ – _¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _Una leve sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en los labios del pelinaranjo, sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo de la shinigami._

– _Mejor que nunca…_

 **oOo**

– ¿Estás bien?

Tras una ardua pelea en la que Rukia peleó contra el arrogante varón e Ichigo se ocupó de la mujer, los derrotaron. Dejaron al hombre inconsciente y con las esposas con las que Grimmjow estaba amarrado, ataron a su enemigo. Pensaron que sería buena idea llevarlo a la Sociedad de Almas para tratar de sacar toda la información posible, y además…seguro que el capitán Mayuri estaría deseando ponerle las manos encima para sus investigaciones.

– Sí.

Ichigo había quedado más lastimado, pues aquella mujer fue bastante fuerte, lo que hizo que derrotarla fuese más complicado. Pero tras unas pequeñas heridas sin importancia, consiguió acabar con ella. Grimmjow observaba la escena con desgana y sus brazos cruzados, parecía molesto con los shinigamis.

– ¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué nos miras así? – gruñó el pelinaranjo – Deberías estar agradecido, te hemos rescatado.

– ¿Quién te pidió ayuda?

– Cállate y ayuda a cargar a este tipo. – ambos gruñeron malhumorados.

Cargaron entre ambos al enemigo inconsciente y prosiguieron la marcha hasta llegar al asentamiento en el que habían acordado quedado reunirse con los demás. Sintieron el reiatsu a lo lejos, por lo que los tres se encontraban allí sanos y salvos. A medida que se acercaban, podían identificar las tres figuras, cada una más alta que la anterior.

Ichigo pudo observar como la figura más pequeña se acercaba corriendo a ellos y temió lo que sabía que se iba a avecinar.

– ¡ITSYGOOOOOO!

Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la pequeña Nelliel se abalanzó entre lágrimas, y muchos mocos, contra él. El golpe fue fuerte, con aquella dura máscara que tenía en la cabeza, pero que el lugar dónde impactó el cabezazo de la niña fue lo peor. Derrotado, soltó las piernas del enemigo y llevó sus manos a su adolorida entrepierna, doblándose de dolor en el suelo, ante la divertida y satisfecha mirada de Grimmjow.

Todos los demás presentes compartieron su dolor.

– Ups… ¡lo siento! – la niña se acuclilló a su lado y le picó la cabeza con su dedo

– U-ugh…

El joven no podía articular palabra, definitivamente.

– ¿Qué es eso? –señaló Renji al ver a aquel tipo inconsciente en el suelo.

Toshiro observó atento.

– Oh, está inconsciente, así que pensamos que nos sería de utilidad en el Seireitei para comprender mejor que está ocurriendo. – explicó la morena.

– Entonces será mejor llevarle cuanto antes. – Toshiro dio media vuelta dispuesto a marchar. – Si se despierta nos dará más problemas. Luego hablaremos con ustedes. – se refirió al peliazul, el cual sólo gruñó conforme.

– Sí, capitán.

Todos accedieron mientras que Ichigo, con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantaba del suelo a duras penas del suelo sin quitar sus manos de su adolorida parte noble.

– ¡En marcha!

 **oOo**

Pasaron por la casa de Urahara, al que rápidamente explicaron el problema, y tras esto habían pasado el Senkaimon hacia la Sociedad de Almas con rapidez. Mientras lo cruzaban, no sintieron la energía espiritual de aquel enemigo, lo que fue un gran alivio. El hombre al que capturaron había despertado momentos después de haber llegado, y como esperaban, había sido tedioso. No paraba de intentar zafarse e insultar a todos los allí presentes.

Pero tras dejarlo en las instalaciones del capitán Mayuri, por fin pudieron descansar.

Se dirigieron entonces al cuartel de la división en la que Rukia era teniente, y en su despacho, dejó que todos se acomodasen. El capitán Hitsugaya se quedó vigilando que el capitán de la doceava división no se sobrepasase con sus investigaciones en lo que llegaban los demás. Por lo cual, en aquel despacho sólo quedaban Ichigo, Renji, Rukia y los dos Arrancar rescatados. La pequeña Nell sentada al lado de Ichigo, molestándolo de la manera que mejor le pareciese.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en Hueco Mundo? – la morena se dirigía a un incómodo Grimmjow. – ¿Por qué los retenían aquellas personas? ¿Quiénes son?

El hombre de cabellos celestes rechistó tras un suspiro.

– Haces muchas preguntas, shinigami.

Rukia lo observaba molesta, todavía no llegaba a llevarse del todo bien con el hombre que en un momento la atravesó con su propio brazo, y que encima se comportase de esa manera sólo conseguía que la pequeña shinigami se enojase más. Trató de buscar paciencia mientras cerraba los ojos, por lo que Grimmjow captó que la muchacha estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

– Son unos engendros. – suspiró y comenzó a explicarlo con desgana. – Son una mezcla de los Quincy y algunos Arrancar, permanecieron ocultos durante bastante tiempo en las profundidades de Hueco Mundo. No son muchos, pero son poderosos. – todos observaban atentos las explicaciones que daba – Consiguieron derrotar a Harribel, y ahora su base reside en Las Noches.

– ¿La…derrotaron? – preguntó Renji dudoso.

– Está muerta. – recalcó con dureza. – Ahora esos tipos gobiernan Hueco Mundo, su jefe es un niñato. Me habría encargado de él, pero tuve que escapar para que no le hicieran nada a esa mocosa. – todos miraron a Nell.

– ¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda, gato estúpido! – la pequeña peliverde se sintió ofendida, y con su tono infantil trató de insultar a Grimmjow, pero este tan sólo rodó los ojos cansado.

Los niños no eran su mejor fuerte.

– Los demás Arrancar que no quisieron postrarse ante ellos están muertos o retenidos. Quizá alguno consiguió escapar, no lo sé. – continuó – Y lo demás ya lo saben.

Todos se quedaron pensando durante un momento tras todo lo escuchado, hasta que Ichigo cayó en la cuenta de algo.

– ¿Cómo es ese tipo…el que manda ahora?

Los ojos celestes de Grimmjow se clavaron en el pelinaranjo, sin entender la importancia de su apariencia.

– Un niñato cualquiera…– se echó hacia atrás relajado – Cabello oscuro, ojos claros…yo que sé.

– Su máscara… ¿cómo era su máscara? – preguntó ahora Rukia.

– ¿Qué importa eso?

– Sólo dilo. – ordenó Rukia con enojo.

– Creo recordar que le cubría su ojo derecho y le subía por la cabeza con forma de cuerno…

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron sorprendidos. Era la misma descripción de aquel hombre que vieron por primera vez en el Senkaimon. Ambos entendieron la coincidencia y asintieron entre ellos. Renji los observó sin comprender nada, así que pidió explicaciones.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Fue el hombre que nos encontramos en el Senkaimon.

Así, el pelirrojo consiguió comprender lo que pasaba. Se quedaron unos momentos cavilando hasta que pensaron en qué podían hacer, por lo que quedaron en que lo mejor sería reunirse con los demás capitanes y buscar una solución.

– Iré a reportarle todo al capitán Kuchiki, si hay novedades vendré a contarles. – Rukia asintió – Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo, les encontraré un lugar dónde acomodarse.

Los dos Arrancar siguieron al shinigami, el más mayor con desgana y pesadez, y la pequeña Nell con tristeza al separarse de Ichigo. Así, quedaron Ichigo y Rukia solos en su despacho. El silencio era sepulcral, tan sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y apenas se atrevían a mirarse. Aquel hombre les había interrumpido en el mejor momento, al menos para la morena, ya que no sabía cómo afrontar de nuevo todo aquello que ocurrió entre ellos.

La morena miró de reojo a Ichigo desde su escritorio, y pudo notar la misma incomodidad que ella tenía. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para tratar de sonar lo más normal posible.

– ¿Tienes dónde quedarte a pasar la noche? – notó la mirada de Ichigo en ella, a lo que la correspondió. – Cruzar el Senkaimon sólo en estos momentos es peligroso.

– No había pensado en ello, la verdad.

– Sabes que puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que necesites…

Ichigo la miró fijamente, con tranquilidad, perdiéndose en sus violáceos ojos. Notó como Rukia se estaba sintiendo incómoda y desviaba la mirada. Habían estado tan cerca de hablar sobre todo lo que dijeron, y ese maldito enemigo les interrumpió de lleno. Suspiró y aceptó la invitación de la muchacha. Estaba anocheciendo, así que después de haber ayudado a Rukia a acabar con unos papeleos, fueron a la mansión Kuchiki.

Volvieron a repetir lo que hicieron cuando se quedó la primera noche. Se pusieron cómodos, cenaron solos y salieron al porche a tomar el aire. Rukia no podía parar de tener esa sensación de nerviosismo cuando se quedaba a solas con Ichigo. Temía que el joven sustituto reanudase la conversación. No se sentía preparada, en realidad, nunca lo estuvo.

– ¿Qué te ocurre?

La grave voz del muchacho hizo que la morena diese un respingo. Trató de mirarlo lo más calmada posible y controlando sus nervios, pero eran más que evidentes.

– Nada, ¿qué me va a pasar? – no le devolvía la mirada, la tenía clavada en el cielo, pero podía sentir los ojos de Ichigo incrustados en ella.

La intimidaba mucho.

– Pareces incómoda. – al sentirse cazada, Rukia miró rápidamente a Ichigo.

– No digas tonterías…estoy bien.

Se hizo el silencio una vez más. ¿Desde cuándo todo se volvió tan tenso? La morena se sentía idiota al comportarse así, pero no sabía cómo afrontar todo aquello. Recapacitó, y sabía lo mal que Ichigo se estaba sintiendo con ese comportamiento. Ellos eran amigos por delante de todo…

– Lo siento… – susurró llamando la atención de Ichigo. – Es sólo que hoy ha sido un día muy extraño.

– Tienes razón, han pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

Pasaron cinco minutos en silencio, pero cada vez era menos incómodo.

– Orihime…– habló la morena – ¿De verdad ha sido capar de hacer algo así…?

– Sí… – el pelinaranjo miraba de soslayo a su compañera, viendo como ella estaba pensativa, clavando sus ojos en el suelo y jugando con sus manos. – No esperaba que lo hiciese.

– Yo tampoco…

– Pero sinceramente, es lo mejor…– la morena miró atenta al muchacho. – Yo no era feliz con ella.

– ¿Entonces por qué comenzaste con ella, idiota? – gruñó enojada y propinándole un leve golpe en la cabeza.

– Hmp… – esta vez fue él quien cortó el contacto visual, pero Rukia no lo apartó ni un momento. – Me sentía sólo, cansado, no sé… ella insistió, me pidió que lo intentara, pero no lo conseguí.

– No te esforzaste lo suficiente. – recriminó.

– Una relación no puede basarse en esforzarte en querer a alguien. – se defendió serio, devolviéndole una mirada decidida, con su ceño fruncido. – Una relación es estar con alguien a quien quieres sin obligación…

La mirada de Ichigo se relajó, y se penetraron los violáceos ojos de la morena al decir aquello. Notó como el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, nervioso ante las palabras del muchacho, pero también notaba como se derretía ante sus ojos amielados. Nunca se había fijado en el rostro de Ichigo tan de cerca. Sus facciones marcadas, su nariz fina y sus labios delgados. Pero lo más hipnotizante eran sus ojos, desde luego.

Podía notar cada vez más cerca su rostro, su respiración, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, pero ya no se ponía nerviosa. Espera… ¿más cerca? Al darse cuenta de aquello, volvió a tensarse y el sustituto lo notó, por lo que desvió el rostro hacia adelante. La morena lo observó con sorpresa a su compañero, y como este sonreía suavemente.

– Te escuché, ¿sabes?

– ¿E-eh? – la morena no entendía nada de lo que Ichigo se refería.

– El día que desperté, te escuché.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron más si era posible. Además que su rostro se convirtió en el claro reflejo de un tomate. Ichigo la miró de reojo y soltó una carcajada al verla así. Esto no debió sentar muy bien a Rukia, quien con su cara sonrojada le devolvió un puñetazo.

– ¿D-de qué te ríes, idiota? – gruñó enojada, pero el muchacho no borraba su sonrisa.

Guardaron silencio, esta vez el único que estaba relajado era el sustituto y su rostro lo demostraba. No se podía decir lo mismo de Rukia, a la cual le costó un rato tranquilizarse de nuevo.

– ¿Aún mantienes aquello que dijiste? – habló con normalidad, sintiendo los ojos de Rukia clavados en él.

– … – no sabía que contestar, la muchacha tan solo pudo desviar la mirada y observar el suelo apenada – ¿Lo mantienes tú…?

– ¿Acaso eso condiciona tu respuesta? – ambos se miraron de nuevo, profundamente y con seriedad.

– N-no…

– Entonces mi respuesta es sí. – lo dijo con decisión, sin titubear. Rukia podía sentir como su corazón se salía del pecho. – Y tú, ¿lo mantienes?

– Ichigo… – la voz de la morena sonaba suave pero nerviosa. – ¿Acaso mi respuesta importa…?

– ¿Por qué demonios no iba a importar?

– Quiero decir… – los ojos de Rukia se mantenían moviendo asustados del suelo a los ojos de Ichigo. – claro que sí, pero… ¿eso cambia algo?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Es sólo que…tú perteneces a otro mundo. – una bofetada directa a Ichigo. – Eso siempre va a ser así… ¿cómo va a funcionar nada? – esta conversación ya la conocía y no le gustaba nada. – Tú tienes tu vida allí, tu familia, todo… yo no puedo privarte de ello, me sentiría egoísta. Esto es imposible…

El pelinaranjo se levantó de golpe del suelo, ofuscado por la terquedad de la morena. Rukia lo observó asustada desde el suelo, sin comprender que era lo que tanto había enojado al muchacho. Parecía que quería marcharse, por lo que Rukia se levantó con rapidez de nuevo.

– O-oe, ¿Ichigo?

– Me voy a dormir. – respondió seca y tajantemente, dándole la espalda.

– Pero…Ichigo, yo…

No contestó nada más, el pelinaranjo se marchó de allí ante la triste mirada de Rukia. El corazón de la muchacha apretaba, sabía que lo había lastimado, pero la situación siempre sería complicada. Él era de otro mundo y ella no era capaz de hacerle renunciar a su vida, porque se sentía absolutamente egoísta. Pero Rukia no comprendía el daño que provocaba en Ichigo que ella no parase de recalcarle aquello, de "echarle" a su mundo. Habían pasado ocho años y ella seguía haciendo lo mismo.

La morena suspiró con pesadez, estaba confusa por todo lo ocurrido. Hasta que sintió una presencia y una voz varonil a sus espaldas.

– Rukia.

– N-nii-sama – la chica se giró de golpe, asustada por la intromisión de su hermano.

¿Desde cuándo llevaría allí? ¿Habría escuchado algo? El nerviosismo de Rukia se apoderó de su cuerpo una vez más aquellos interrogantes.

– ¿Va todo bien? – con su característico tono serio y tranquilo, observaba a su hermana.

– Sí, Nii-sama, yo…iba a dormir ya.

– Será lo mejor, mañana tenemos una reunión para abordar el problema de Hueco Mundo.

– Sí, estaré presente. – la voz de la morena era triste y apagada.

– Buenas noches, Rukia.

– Buenas noches, Nii-sama. – ambos hicieron una leve reverencia y la morena se escabulló de la mirada de su hermano.

Era obvio para él, y para cualquiera, que algo afligía a Rukia. Y sabía muy bien también que el causante era Ichigo.

 **oOo**

La mañana no alcanzó a llegar en paz ya que una serie de explosiones resonaron por todo el Seireitei. En la casa Kuchiki todos se despertaron alarmados, y en los pasillos se encontraron los hermanos Kuchiki e Ichigo. Se miraron extrañados, sin comprender que ocurría y rápidamente agarraron sus armas y se acomodaron el shihakusho de la mejor forma que pudieron. Volvieron a encontrarse de nuevo entonces.

– ¿Qué demonios ocurre? – habló Rukia.

– No lo sé. En marcha. – ordenó el Kuchiki

Salieron y vieron shinigamis corriendo de un lado para otro. En el cielo se podían apreciar varias figuras de aquellos seres que se encontraron en Hueco Mundo. Uno de ellos, el que habían conseguido retener. Por un lado apareció Renji agitado, corriendo hacia ellos para explicarles la situación.

– ¡Renji! – llamó la atención Ichigo. – ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

– Nos han atacado. Son los enemigos de Hueco Mundo, los capitanes están luchando contra ellos. – explicó – Algunos son simples Arrancar traidores que se han puesto de su lado, ¡vamos! ¡Necesitamos a todo shinigami posible!

– Adelante. – Byakuya miró a Renji, y el pelirrojo entendió que le quería cerca suya.

Ambos desaparecieron.

– Vamos, Ichigo.

El muchacho no contestó, ni la miró, tan sólo se lanzó con el shunpo a aproximarse a aquellos enemigos. Rukia lo siguió de igual manera, no era momento de hacer dramas. El Seireitei estaba en peligro. Antes de conseguir llegar una figura masculina se paró en frente de ellos, cortándoles el paso. Era aquel hombre, el mismo del Senkaimon.

– Tú…

– Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿verdad? – habló con voz seria y tenebrosa.

– Hmp. – no contestó, tan sólo frunció el ceño mientras desenvainaba su zanpakuto.

– Yruzzo Welsch. – se presentó mientras desenvainaba su katana con tranquilidad.

– Me importa una mierda tu nombre. – gruñó malhumorado preparándose para atacar

– Deberías saber el nombre de quien te va a matar. – no perdía las formas, continuaba impasible. – Igual que tu y tus amigos acabasteis con los Quincys.

Ichigo rechistó, y rápidamente se enzarzaron en una batalla. La morena quedó al margen, sin poder meterse entre ambos, hasta que otro enemigo apareció tras de ella. Una mujer unos centímetros más alta que Rukia, y con una apariencia similar a Yruzzo, atacó por sorpresa a la morena, la cual a duras penas consiguió esquivarla. Al notar aquello, Ichigo apartó la mirada de su pelea, preocupado, ganándose así un corte en el brazo izquierdo.

Gruñó y continuó en su pelea al ver que Rukia había recuperado el control. La batalla fue dura, ambas. Ichigo consiguió atestarle unos cuantos golpes a su oponente, y cuando este comenzó a usar sus poderes de Quincy, tuvo que recurrir a su máscara Hollow. Todos estaban exhaustos, Rukia estaba golpeada y también tenía varios cortes, pero su oponente no estaba mejor.

Usando las danzas de Sode no Shirayuki, la morena dio fin a la vida de su oponente, quedando agotada por unos instantes, pero se levantó de nuevo, dispuesta a ayudar a Ichigo. El pelinaranjo agradeció la ayuda, ya que estaba siendo complicado llegar a golpear a aquel personaje, por lo que dos zanpakutos tenían más posibilidades que una.

Gritos de Getsuga Tensho y danzas heladas resonaban en el campo de batalla. El bankai de Ichigo apareció como última opción de acabar con aquel hombre. Recibió un golpe profundo en su costado, abriéndole una herida que no paraba de sangrar, pero no se rindió. Rukia lo observaba preocupada, su compañero no estaba en buenas condiciones y apenas podía moverse con la misma rapidez del principio.

Rukia fue entonces la que más se implicó en los golpes, consiguiendo, en uno de los incontables ataques, atravesar su pecho con Sode no Shirayuki. Los ojos de aquel enemigo se abrieron sorprendidos por el ataque, y la morena sacó la zanpakuto no sin antes retorcerla en el interior. Un chorro de sangre brotó de aquella herida, y el hombre cayó al suelo. La morena se dio la vuelta dispuesta a sanar la herida de Ichigo.

– Ichigo, deja que te cure es-…

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de par en par y el rostro de Ichigo reflejó terror al ver como una flecha azulada atravesaba el abdomen de la morena. Los ojos de Rukia bajaron a su abdomen y sus manos se posaban en la herida que no paraba de sangrar. Ahora fue el pelinaranjo quien sintió el terror y el pánico que ella sintió en la guerra. No pudo reaccionar en los primeros segundos, pero luego despertó.

– ¡RUKIA! – se levantó corriendo a pesar de su herida en el costado y la sostuvo para que cayese al suelo gentilmente. Miraba como el cuerpo de Rukia convulsionaba por el dolor y como gemía adolorida mientras sus ojos luchaban por no cerrarse. Sintió miedo…y mucha ira. – Tú…

Giró su rostro y vio a su enemigo medio muerto en el suelo, y con saña fue a rematarlo de la forma más cruel. Manchado de la sangre de Rukia y también de su oponente, volvió a mirar a la morena, quien apenas se movía ya. Corrió hacia ella y la cargó en brazos, asustado y nervioso, en busca de alguien del escuadrón que pudiese sanarla.

– Vamos… Rukia, Rukia, no cierres los ojos….aguanta… – su voz era nerviosa y se quebraba, pero no paró ni un momento de correr con ella en brazos.

La herida de su costado sangraba, pero no prestó atención al dolor que eso ocasionaba. Rukia era su prioridad en ese momento. Clavó la vista al frente mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas, y sintió como la pequeña y fria mano de Rukia se posaba en su mejilla. Sin cesar de correr, miró a la morena, la cual tenía una triste sonrisa. Sólo pudo escuchar su voz débil y quebradiza…

– L-lo siento mucho, Ichigo…

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí. Perdón si me he excedido mucho en las batallas, pero era necesario narrar un poco para que no quedase escueto. Espero que no me maten por esto y entiendan las similitudes entre lo del final y lo ocurrido en la guerra. Respecto a la discusión de Ichigo y Rukia, espero también que pueadn entender el enojo del naranjito. Él se siente rechazado por Rukia y siempre por la misma razón, siempre por lo mismo de hace ocho años, y el ahora no es un niño. Es un adulto y la paciencia con esto se le agota. Espero que comprendan la reacción.**

 **Como ven todos los capítulos han empezado con un flashback, para explicar puntos importantes del pasado que repercuten en la historia actual. Y bueno, que más decirles, la historia va a acabar ya. Le queda el capitulo final, y quizá...y sólo quizá, les proponga un capitulo extra. Pero debo pensarme esto. Sólo...no quería extender la historia y ponerle relleno innecesario y sin sentido, porque así el fic se acaba viendo tedioso y se acaba destrozando. Cinco capítulos estarán bien para concluir la pequeña historia, yo creo. Extenderla más acabaría empeorando y forzando todo.**

 **Quiero que sepan que agradezco todos y cada uno de los reviews que me dejan, son un amor todos y todas. No saben lo que me gusta abrir el correo y ver los reviews tan lindos que me dejan algunos. Son una gran motivación para mi, y para continuar escribiendo. De verdad, mil gracias. Pueden dejarme su opinión o crítica de este capítulo en un review, ya saben que los agradezco de corazón y me ayudan a mejorar.**

 **Bien, lo último: Puesto que estoy a punto de finalizar este fic, estoy abierta a cualquier propuesta para hacer un one-shot (o un fic algo más largo, depende de la idea) y bueno, creo que estoy abierta a escribir lemons...tengo alma de pervertida aunque en este fic no lo haya incluido, lo confieso. Por lo cual, pueden pedir lo que deseen, lo tendré muy en cuenta. Sólo no me pidan OoC o AU... lo primero no me gusta y lo segundo, no se me da muy bien, aunque se puede hacer una excepción si la trama es buena.**

 **Creo que eso fue todo.**

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Atte: _HanaBerry_**


End file.
